Soul Reaper Family
by Light He'arth
Summary: What if, on that fateful night Ichigo got his powers, so to did his younger sisters, Yuzu and Karin? What would the story be like then? Who would live and die? Well were about to find out out. This is Soul Reaper Family.
1. Chapter 1: The Day We Became Shinigamis

**So this is a piece I've been thinking of doing for a while now. This take place in an AU/AT (Alternate Universe/ Alternate Timeline) of Bleach. In this story, not only did Ichigo get Soul Reaper powers but his sisters Yuzu and Karin also got them. There is an OC of mine in the beginning. Anyway, enough talk.**

 **Oops… Almost forgot in this story Yuzu can see spirits/ghost. So I might change some parts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the plot, just OC, some side plots on the side and changes.**

 **So this is a piece I've been thinking of doing for a while now. This take place in an AU/AT (Alternate Universe/ Alternate Timeline) of Bleach. In this story, not only did Ichigo get Soul Reaper powers but his sisters Yuzu and Karin also got them. There is an OC of mine in the beginning. Anyway, enough talk.**

 **Oops… Almost forgot in this story Yuzu can see spirits/ghost. So I might change some parts.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the plot, just OC, some side plots on the side and changes.**

Chapter 1: The Day We Became Shinigamis

Female: We stand in awe a before that which cannot be seen.

Male: And we respect every fiver that cannot be explained.

Standing on top two power line poles, were two strange people.

"I sense strong spirit energy close by," Said a young teenage girl with black hair, purple eyes, in a black "clock" and was caring a katana. (A/N 1)

"Let's more then," Said a young tween age boy with dark grey hair, jade eyes, and in an almost similar "clock" and was caring three katanas. They the leaped off where they were to another pole and leaped into the town below.

In an alleyway there were five skateboard punks and a student, but one of the skaters was down.

"You've got a death wish pall?" asked the leader of the skater punks, to the student with orange hair. "Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason and lives to tell about it."

All the student, named Ichigo Kurosaki, just huffed.

"That's all you got to say?" asked the leader of the skaters punk then jumped at Ichigo to punch him but was kicked in the face by Ichigo. He then fell to the ground and was stepped on hard by him.

"Little Yellow is down," said one of the punks. "We have to help him." But all the punks were trebling in fear,

"Are you crazy?" asked the punk on the right said.

"No way I'm taking on that psycho," said the punk on the left.

Ichigo was still stomping the leader and was stomping his face into the ground, literally.

"Now listen up you pawn scum, you see that?" He asked while he pointed at a knocked over bottle with flowers in it. "First question: What do you think that is? You in the middle. Answer me."

The middle punk looked at the others and they backed up and the he pointed at himself. "Wait you talking to me?" He asked, scared. "I-I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." And right when he finished saying that he was kicked in the face and fell back.

"Correct!" Ichigo shouted while kicking the punk.

"Wait uh-"

"Now the next question:" Ichigo said without hearing the punk, "That vase over there. Why is it lying on its side?"

"I guess…" the punk on the left started, scared, "one of use knocked it over when we were skateboard thought here. We did-" but he never finished what he said because Ichigo kicked them sending them flying about two to three feet.

"You guys catch on fast," Ichigo said, but then he got real angry. "NOW GO AND APLOGIZE OR ELSE THE NEXT TIME THE FLOWERS WILL BE FOR YOU!" And with that was the last straw and scared the punks away shouting we're sorry.

"There, that ought to keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here." He then turn around to see the spirit of the child. "Sorry about all that. I'll bring you back new flowers tomorrow."

"Thank you for come to my defense," Said the girl. "I think now I'll finally be able to rest peacefully."

"No problem," Ichigo said, picked up the bottle. "It's the least I can do. After all you deserve to rest in peace." He then waved at her who disappeared.

Ichigo finally gets to his house, which was a plan two story building.

 _My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm fifteen years old so I'm a high school student. My family rums a medical clinic here in town. May because we're entrusted with the lives of the living. Not sure but for a long as long as I can remember I've been able to see souls of the dearly departed._

After walking through the gate he opened the front door. "I'm home." But then he got blindside by his old man with a kick to the face and sent flying and hit the ground, hard.

"You let your guard down," His old man, Isshin Kurosaki, said. "Always stay alert when you enter a room when you're late for dinner again."

Ichigo then jumped up at his father face, angrily, and shouted, "Come on! Is that anyway to welcome your own son after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace!?"

Isshin started yelling at Ichigo now and getting in his face. "Silence! Oh so it's the ghost's fault now is it? I suppose it was ghosts that left your room a mess? When are you going to show some discipline?" They both start fighting each other in anger. "Just because you see ghost I don't… make you boss of this house hold"

"Hey stop the fighting you two," Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu Kurosaki, ordered. "Come over here and eat your dinner."

"Let 'em fight," Ichigo's other little sister, Karin Kurosaki, said. "More rice for me." She then went to hand Yuzu her boul.

"That's not very nice Karin."

Isshin then goes to punch Ichigo but gets kneed in the face sending him flying into the wall. Then shouts "I got to tell you dad, purity normal healthy high school kid, a seven clock curfew, is totally uncool!"

"Ichigo," Karin was adding, "speaking of uncool, you have two new ones."

Just then a spirit of a working man and woman appeared behind him. Ichigo turns around to see she's right. "Hey how long have you two been there?" he asked it tying to bat them away. "Take a hike will you, dame pests."

"Oh a new guest," Yuzu said.

"Oh I'm so done," Karin said putting her food down. "Poor Ichigo. Dad or ghosts it's always something."

"I think it's wonderful to see ghost, I always love to see a new faces around the house." (A/N 2)

"I don't see what the big deal is about ghost. I don't even believe in them," Karin put bluntly.

Yuzu was shocked at what Karin said. "Karin I don't get how you can say something like that. You also have the power to see spirits too."

"I'm in permeant denial. Just seeing then doesn't mean I believe in them." Yuzu couldn't say anything and the spirits flew by in ice.

"That's really cold," the two spirits say.

"Like my dinner," Ichigo added.

Just then his dad tried to hit him again. "You dropped your guard again." He then hit in the legs and then pinning him down on the ground. But then Ichigo tossed him and they both punched each other in the face. "Got yeah," Isshin said, before falling to the ground. "No charge for the lesion."

Ichigo then wiped his face and walked away saying, "Never mind dinner. I'm going to my room."

"But wait Ichigo," She tried to stop hi but it was too late.

"Wow you sure have kid don't yeah?" Karin asked sarcastically.

"Me!?" Isshin said, trying to defend himself. "What did I do!?"

(Ichigo's Room)

Ichigo tosses his bag on his chair and lays down on his bed while hearing the others downstairs.

"Ichigo is having a rough time right know," Yuzu's voice said.

"Yeah he said he seeing more spirits lately than ever before," Karin's voice said

"What!?" Isshin's voice shouted.

(Back in the living room)

Isshin was freaking out about the news he just heard. "Why would he talk about these thing with you two instead of coming to his own dad!? That doesn't make sense!

"Sure it does," Karin said.

"What?"

"For one thing you're over forty and for another emotionally you're still at a preschool level dad. Admit it."

"And also," Yuzu said, making him turn to her, "we're the only other people who can see spirits to. Sorry dad."

And with that he snapped and went over to his poster of his wife. "Oh my dear wife. Maybe because they're hitting puberty but our daughters are being so cold to me. What do I do, what do I do?" asking it while crying as well.

"Well for starters," Karin started, "you might want to take down that poster."

(The next day)

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Karakura Town.

"The incident occurred outside Karakura station just after seven thirty A.M. just when the morning commute was getting into full swing," the TV news reporter said show what happened on the screen. "Witnesses' reported hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. The entire-"

That's when Ichigo showed up into the kitchen. "Hey," he said to Yuzu and Kairin.

"Good morning Ichigo," Yuzu said.

"Moring," he replied back to her. He was taking the toast out of the toaster and asked "Where's dad?"

"Early meeting," Karin answered. "Said he'd be late tonight to."

"Again huh?" Ichigo then looked at the news report.

"Something bad happen?" Yuzu asked.

"That's near here," Ichigo said with the piece of toast in his mouth.

(Outside)

Ichigo is walking to where he was yesterday to drop off the flowers he promised.

"Hello!?" He shouted trying to see if he would see the spirit again. But then he hears something roar and runs to it.

(With Yuzu and Karin)

They were on their way to school when Yuzu stopped.

Karin notices this and asked, "You okay Yuzu?"

"I don't know I just have-" before she could finish roar like sound. "What was that?"

"Who care we should-"

"We should see what it is," Yuzu finished and grabbed Karin by the wrist and pulling her to where the roar was. (A/N 3)

"Wait what?"

(Other part of town)

"Listen," said a woman, "do you hear that sound?"

"What sound?" asked the man she was with. "I don't hear any except yo-" Just then an explosion happened and every one was running. Then these claw marks came out of nowhere on a building.

While everyone else was running away Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were running to it and ran into each other.

"What are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked still running.

"We could ask you the same thing," Karin remarked back.

"I-" He didn't even finish what he was about say when a dust cloud appeared. When the dust cleared what the three of them saw could only be described as a beast.

"Wh-what is that?" Yuzu asked, scared.

"I don't know," Ichigo and Karin said.

"Help me," they heard and it was the spirit from yesterday Ichigo helped running from it.

"Run hurry!" Ichigo shouted. All four of them started running away the beast which chased after them.

"What is that thing?" the spirit asked.

"We don't know," all three of them said at once. Just then the spirit tripped making the three stop.

Yuzu goes to help her up. "Come on!" Ichigo shouts at them. Yuzu gets the spirt up.

"We got to move!" Karin shouted, the beast was catching up to them and fast. It looked like it was about to eat them. Just then two butterfly appeared then two people came at the beast and used their swords to cut it. The first one, female, cut its mouth to stop it. While the other, male, used two swords to finish it cutting it straight down its body turning into "dust."

After they were finished the sheathed there swords back.

"Whoa," Ichigo said.

"That was amazing," Yuzu said in awe.

"Incredible," Karin said.

The two of them looked at them then walked away and everything went back to normal.

"Hey wait," the three Kurosakis said but it was too late then people started to gather around at what happened.

(Later that day in Yuzu's and Karin's room)(A/N 4)

"What was that all about today?" Karin asked Yuzu while in their beds.

"More importantly who were those two we saw earlier?" Yuzu asked.

"That's als-" just then a butter fly appeared in-between them. Then the boy they saw earlier came thought the wall.

"What the hell are you doing in our room!?" Karin asked while shouting, just then the boy grabbed one of his three swords. This made Yuzu and Karin back away from him and hug each other. "Put those things away!"

"What are you going to do with that?" Yuzu asked, scared for her life. The boy just kept on walking and wasn't listening to them. "Hello?"

'It's coming closer,' the boy thought. "It's almost here." All of the sudden he was hit on the back of the head with a baseball bat by Karin sending him face planting to the ground.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here!?" Karin shouted. Yuzu went over and turned on the lights. The boy was both confused and stund by what happened.

"Is he a Peeping Tom?" Yuzu asked.

"If he is he's not a very good one, that's for sure." Karin answered.

"You… You hit me," he said still not believing it. "Ordinary humans can't see me. You mean to tell me you two can see me?"

"Well… considering I hit you in the back of the head with a baseball bat," Karin started.

"And we're talking to you as well," Yuzu adding, hiding behind Karin.

"You tell us," Karin finished.

The boy got up off the ground rubbing the back of his head that was still hurting. "Wait a minute, I saw you two in town with that orange hair boy."

"Yes, and he's our brother" Yuzu said. Then the boy went over to them and put his hand on the faces, absolving them.

"This is fascinating, you two look like normal humans but you must have some deformity," he said. That made Karin mad.

"Deformity huh?" Karin said getting a tick mark on the top of her head. "I'll show you a deformity!" She goes to swing at him again but jumps over both of them and knock them to the ground.

"Sorry about that," He said.

"Okay, who are you?" Karin asked.

"You really want to know?" He asked.

"Yes please," Yuzu said.

"Fine," he said, "I'll tell. I'm a Soul Reaper." He then pulled something out of his "clock." It was a… cellphone. He then dials and call, "Hey, we have a problem."

(Ichigo's room at the same time everything was happening with Yuzu and Karin)

'Who were they?' Ichigo asked himself. 'I can't make any senses of what happened out there today.' Just then a butterfly came flying thought the window and the girl from earlier came thought the wall and landed on top of his desk. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Just then the girl went to grab her sword making Ichigo back up. "Wah! Put that thing away! You're not slashing me up!" Then she jumped off the desk, ignoring him. "Hey!"

'It's getting closer' she thought. "I feel it."

Just then Ichigo kicked the girl in the back sending her flying and shouting, "Who are you and what do you want!?" There was a big crash and then the lights turned on. "If you think you're a burglar, you're not a very good one. For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself."

The girl looked at Ichigo in confusion. "You… kicked me. But I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you say you can see me?"

"Well… considering that was my foot I planted in your behind, you tell me."

"You're the one I saw in town earlier with those other two, I remember."

"Boy nothing by you."

Then the girl goes up to study Ichigo. "How very strange, you look normal but you must be defective in some way."

Ichigo bats her hand away a shouts, "I'll show you defective!" He goes to kick her but she jumps up and then knocks him to the ground after jumping off his head. "Who are you?"

"You want to know," she said turning to him. "Then I'll tell you. I'm a Soul Reaper." Just then her phone went off

She brought it out and answered it. **"Hey, we have a problem."**

"Let me guess, you were seen as well?"

 **"Yeah. Guess you're with the thread one."**

"Yeah."

 **"I sense you in the next room. We'll come to you."**

After Yuzu, Karin and the boy get to Ichigo's room they were told everything.

"Alright, so you two are some called Soul Reapers," Ichigo recapped while the two just nodded.

"And you're telling us you were sent here on a mission by something called the Soul Society," Karin added while the two just nodded again.

"To deal with demons we saw in town today," Yuzu also added while the two just nodded again.

"Which was chasing after that girl's soul," Ichigo also added finishing up the recap while the two just nodded again.

"That's all believable us," Ichigo and Karin said together with a tick mark on their head.

Then the two of them threw the table that was laid down in front of them with Ichigo shouting, "Along with flying pings and the tooth fairy!"

"And ghosts!" Karin add.

The boy looked shocked. "She doesn't believe in spirits but can see them?" he asked Yuzu.

"She's says she's in denial," Yuzu answered.

"How dare you," the girl said. "Why wouldn't you believe in soul reapers when you two just admitted that you can see spirits?"

"We've never seen or heard of Soul Reapers before," Ichigo said.

"And frankly your whole story is just too incredible," Karin added.

"We don't believe in anything we can't see," Ichigo finished.

"Well you see use don't you?" The girl asked.

"Well that's true and I agree with the fact that you two are not human. But why do you two play your Soul Reaper Games somewhere else, okay little brats?" Ichigo said. He then put hands on the top oh them. "Now run along."

After he said this the boy got really ticked. "You dare dishonor me by calling me a brat," he was now trembling in anger, "and you dare dishonor me by call my sacred duty as a Soul Reaper a game." He then batted Ichigo's hands away from them and put his hand up lick he was chanting and shouted "Bakudō Number One! Sai!"

After he did that Ichigo's arms bound, somehow, to his back and fell to the ground. "I-I can't move!"

"Ichigo!" both Karin and Yuzu shouted going to his side trying to help him get free.

Karin then looked up at them and asked, "What did you do to Ichigo!?"

"Paralyses," the boy said a lot calmer.

"He's used, what's called the Kidō on you," The girl add. "It's a high level incantation only we Soul Reaper can cast. It's useless to struggle agents it. You're just wasting your energy.

"We may appear young to you," The boy rejoined the conversation, "but we have lived almost ten of your life times." The three of them were now looking at them.

"We would kill you on the spot for you insults, if it was not against our orders. So you, little brat, be grateful!"

"You got some nerve," Ichigo told them.

"And now," the boy said as the two of them pulled out there swords (the boy pulling out one) and then sing them at the three of them.

They all close their eye waiting for the impact… but nothing happened. But they a groan of fear. "Huh?" all the questioned.

They all turned to right to see the two spirits from yesterday. The hilt of the boy and girls sword were on their foreheads.

"It's the two spirits from yesterday," Yuzu said in surprise.

"No, please don't," the man said.

"Please don't send us to the underworld," the woman said.

"You needn't worry," the girl said in a kind voice, "because you two are bound for a better place."

"The Soul Society. There, your souls will be at peace," the boy said. Then the both of them lifted the hilt off the spirits' heads leaving a mark on them. Then a bright light covered both spirits and they vanished leaving only two black butterflies.

The three Kurosaki were shocked. "Where'd they go?" Yuzu asked.

"What did you do to them?" Ichigo asked.

The two then sheathed the swords back in there sheaths. "We sent their spirits to the Soul Society," the girl told them.

"It is one of the main responsibilities of a Soul Reaper," the boy added on. "People here sometime call it passing on."

"Now I'll explain to you why we're here, and I'll use small words so you can understand it," said the girl pulling out a drawing pad with a poorly draw picture on it. She continued, "There are two types of spirits in this world," Shows the white one, with hearts and a bunny on it, first. "The first kind are the normal spirits called 'Wholes.' The ghost that you three see are this kind." She then changes to a black one, with lightning and a bear (?)(A/N 5), next. "The second kind are evil spirits, known as 'Hollow.' The Hollows attack people, living or dead, in order to devour their souls. Any questions before I go on?"

"First of all; why do your drawing suck so bad?" Ichigo asked.

"That's a good question," the boy said looking at the girl.

A few seconds later the boy was on the ground with a lump on the back of his head and Ichigo having a marked mustache on him by the girl. "Mmmh mmhh mmmhh mmhh (Ow my poor head)"

"Gah, you'll pay for this!" Yuzu and Karin were trying to hold back their laughs. "Hey don't laugh."

"We-We're not," Yuzu chocked.

"Honestly," Karin said.

"Now," the girl said still tossing the marker, "let us continue with our lesion you three." She then turned back to them. "There are two main jobs for Soul Reapers." She shows another bad drawing. "First, to leave holes to the Soul Society thought Konso as we just did. Second, to exercise the Hollows where ever we find them."

(With the spirit)

The Spirit of the little girl was running from a Hollow that was chasing her,

"That Hollow with the bug body this afternoon, why was it chasing that girl's spirit?" Yuzu voice asked.

"That we don't know," the boy voice said. "We have yet to fully understand what motivates the Hollow to do the thing they do."

The spirit then tipped onto the ground and the Hollow went to grab her. But then it stopped and smelled the air. "I can smell it," it said. "Some especially tasty souls. They're nearby." The Hollow then goes up and smells the air again. "Along with the smell of some Soul Reaper." It then walks away leaving the spirit behind. All of a sudden the windows off a building burst.

(Ichigo's room)

"What was that?" The three asked hearing a howl.

"One thing we do know there is still a second Hollow prowling around here somewhere nearby," The girl said.

"Then what the hell are you two waiting for?" Karin asked. "Go out and kill the thing."

"We would," The boy said, "but for some reason we can't seem to locate it."

"Usually, we have no trouble finding a Hollow that's close by."

"But for some reason, are senses seem to be all over the place around here by some strange force."

"What are you two? Defeat? There's something howling out there." Ichigo told them.

"That sound has to be a Hollow," Yuzu added.

"Something Howling? What are you talking about?" the boy asked. Just then the two Soul Reaper heard it.

"Now I hear it," The two say in unison standing up.

"Defiantly a Hollow," The girl.

"That's what we've been telling you," the three of them said. Just then they heard crash and a man scream.

"That's dad," Yuzu said, as the two Soul Reaped ran out.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo shouted. "Untie me!'

Right after they ran out in the hall way, they were meat by a blast of power. "What the!?" The boy shouted.

"This spirit presser is among the strongest I've felt," the girl said.

"How did we not senses this earlier?"

"What the hell's going on!" they hear Isshin shouting.

"Dad are you okay!?" Yuzu shouted downstairs.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "You got to let me go!"

"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" they hear Isshin shouting again. The two then ran down stairs.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "Got to break free."

"We'll help," Yuzu said. They help Ichigo stand.

(Down Stairs)

The two Soul Reapers raced down the stairs as fast as they can. When they finally reached the bottom they saw a hole in the wall in the other room. The Hollow has Isshin and he shouted "Hey! What's give's!? What's going on!?"

The two of them then pulled out their sword (The boy using two) ready to fight. Just then Ichigo came tumbling down the stairs.

"Ichigo!" Yuzu and Karin chased after him.

"Stay out of this!" the girl ordered them.

"Dame it!"

Just then Ichigo stood on his feet surprising the two Reapers. "How is he even standing with my spell on him?" The boy asked. The three of them then went over to see what they saw. "Fools! You'll get in the way!"

"Be quiet/Shut up!" The three of them said. Then they saw it, their father being crushed by the Hollow. "Dad!" Just then Ichigo struggled to free himself, Yuzu and Karin then helped by grabbing one of his arms and pulling,

"Stop!" the reaper shouted.

"The Kidō is too strong for humans to break," The boy said.

"If you keep trying it well only cause damage to your soul," The girl warned them. But they didn't care, they had to save their father. They were doing something no human ever did. They were breaking the Kidō.

'What they're breaking Kidō, that's imposable," the two Soul Reapers thought. Then there was an explosion and Ichigo was freed.

After all three of them ran at the Hollow. "Don't do it!" The two Soul Reapers shouted but were ignored. They all grabbed something to fight with. They all ran at the beast that looked them.

"No, Kids stop!" Isshin shouted at them. "It's too dangerous!" They didn't care and jumped but it batted them away like they were nothing.

They landed on the ground hard but got back up. They all groaned and said "Dad."

"I've found you," the beast said lifting its fist to crush them. But they all dodge it and then the two Soul Reapers attack it and hit its arm making him drop Isshin and screaming in pain. Ichigo went to catch him. Then the monster disappeared.

"No, Dad!" Ichigo cried.

"Dad!" Yuzu and Karin ran to them. Yuzu was about to cry.

"Don't worry," The boy said. They looked at two who were still in armed. "He'll be alright."

"The Hollow left without devouring his soul," the girl said.

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes, it's seeking a specific soul to eat," The girl said.

"One with a much higher concentration of spirit energy," The boy said. "In fact the Hollow earlier, was also hungry for that soul to, not the girls, and I don't think it was just one soul."

"But why?" the three asked.

"For some reason most of your spirit energy was hidden deep within you three until now, when you need to save your father," the boy said.

"That's why we didn't senses anything unusual about you three when we arrived," the girl told them.

"It also explains why the Hollows come after you," The boy add.

"The spirit energy inside of you three have bottled up inside you started to pour out when you contact with that young girl's ghost."

"As a result, your souls became exposed. Those two Hollow today detected your souls though that girl."

"And they were using her to track it down. Which mean…"

The two of them looked at them and said at the same time, "The Hollows are really after you."

This scared the three of them. "Those thing…" Yuzu started.

"Want us?" Ichigo and Karin finished asked. Just then the Hollow re-appeared.

"It's back," the girl stated

"You got to get out of here!" the boy ordered the three.

"No!" they shouted.

"So visas attacks on that poor girl, we're because of us?" Ichigo asked.

"That's one way to look at it," the two Soul Reapers said.

"And now our dad could die because of us?" Yuzu asked. A flash back of their father being crushed. That made all three of them at the monster.

"Stop!" The Soul Reaper ordered.

The three of them ran in front of the Hollow. "Coward!" Ichigo shouted. "Quit attacking others."

"If it's our souls you want, we're here," Yuzu said.

"Fight us you ugly bastard!" Karin Shouted. The Hollow howled and went for the kill.

"Oh no!" the girl shouted.

"Those fools!" the boy shouted. They ran then ran to stop them. But they were instead hit by the Hollow, there arms caught by its mouth. Their swords were stuck in the Hollows teeth and they broke off three of them to let them go. The Hollow then backed away from them and howled in pain, blood splashing everywhere.

The two Soul Reapers then fell to their knees from their injuries. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were shocked. The two Soul Reapers then collapsed on the ground. "Soul Reapers!" Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin shouted.

The Soul Reapers were groaning in pain but the boy said, "You… were foolish."

"How could you possibly have thought that you three were a match for a Hollow," the girl said.

"Do you really think that if you three really give your souls up, everything would be alright? Three souls won't satisfy them for long." They start to get up.

"If you three don't stop interfering we're all going to end up as its food." The Hollow then put it teeth back in. The two Soul Reapers then pushed their self-off the ground.

The two Soul Reapers crawled over to a post. "We're to week to fight," the girl told them.

"Do the three of you save your dad?" the boy asked.

"Of cores we do," they answered.

"If there's a way, please tell us how," Yuzu asked.

Then the two Soul Reapers picked up their swords and the boy pulling out him thread sword then pointed at them. "It will only be temporary."

"But you must become Soul Reapers yourself," The boy finished. Then thinking, 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

"What?" They asked, surprised by what they were saying,

"You must take our Zanpakuto and run them throw the center of your beings," the boy said.

"So we may poor our powers in to you," The girl finished. Just then the Hollow screeched in anger. "We can't guaranty that you'll live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter." Just then the hollow was walking towards them.

"Then give me that blade, Soul Reapers," Ichigo said surprising Yuzu and Karin. Then they looked at each other and nodded.

"If Ichigo is up to it so am I," Karin said.

"I'm in as well, Soul Reapers," Yuzu added.

"My name is Rukia," the girl said, "Rukia Kuchiki."

"And I am Zacory," the boy said, "Zacory Zakrei."

Just then the Hollow charged at them. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin then grabbed the Rukia and Zacory's Zanpakuto (Yuzu grabbing the two in the same hand).

"And our names are…" the three of them say in unison. The Hollow then jumped at them. "Yuzu/Karin/Ichigo Kurosaki." They then made the trusted the Zanpakuto into themselves make a huge explosion of light blinding the Hollow. Then all of the sudden the Hollow's left arm was cut off and three cuts on its side. This Made the Hollow look behind its self.

Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were now standing right behind the Hollow now, but they were now dressed in Soul Reaper clothes. Ichigo was wielding a gigantic Zanpakuto that was about half his body size. Karin's Zanpakuto was about the same length but looked more like a regular katana. And Yuzu had two Zanpakuto but the blades were different from each other. Just then a dust cloud formed under them.

"What- What the heck?" Zacory questioned. He and Rukia were still in the same place but now there clothes were white. "We're you also trying to give them only half your power as well?"

"Yes but for some but somehow-" Rukia said looking at her hand.

"They've take almost all of our powers," the two said together.

"This ends now!" Ichigo shouted casing the two Soul Reapers to look.

"You'll pay for hurting our dad!" Yuzu added.

"Count on it! "Karin finished.

'What kind of beings are they?' Rukia thought. Just then the dust blow away from them. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin then ran at the Hollow ready to fight.

'I've never, in all my life, seen beings with spirit energy this strong,' Zacory thought.

"That's what was jamming our senses before," the two said to each other. They then flashed back to when they were in Ichigo's room and then going outside feeling the spirit energy of the Hollow.

"Never have I heard of humans with power to break the Kidō," Zacory said the flashing back to when Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin broke Zacory's Kidō.

"And never have I seen two Soul Reapers wield such huge Zanpakuto," Rukia finish.

'But why was Yuzu only given two regular look Zanpakuto if she has the same strength?' Zacory asked himself.

Just then the Hollow tied to step on top of Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin but moved out of the way. Ichigo Cut the leg it tried stomp on them with while Yuzu cut its other arm off and Karin cutting the other leg off. This made the Hollow fall at Ichigo.

"Ichigo finish this thing off!" both Yuzu and Karin ordered.

"You'll pay for hurting my dad you Hollow scum." The Hollow had its mouth open to try and eat him. "FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE!" Ichigo then cut the Hollow two causing it to turn into "dust." Rukia and Zacory were in shock and aw by what happened.

 **Ichigo Kurosaki: 15 Years Old**

 **Hair Color: Orange**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Occupation: High School Student and…**

 **Yuzu Kurosaki: 11 Years Old**

 **Hair Color: Light Brown**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Occupation: Middle School Student, Nurse and…**

 **Karin Kurosaki: 11 Years Old**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Eye Color: Dark almost black**

 **Occupation: Middle School Student, Nurse and…**

 ** _Soul Reapers_**

To be continued

 **Finally done. So here's the first chapter of Soul Reaper family. Hope you all like it and sorry if I made Yuzu OOC.**

 **Read & Review, thank you.**

(A/N 1) Just go with it

(A/N 2) That would something she would say, right?

(A/N 3) She's a helpful person.

(A/N 4) I think They shares a room.

(A/N 5) Even I can't tell what her drawings are sometimes.

Side note 1/16/2018: I Had this made a while back, but I'm just now knowing how to work on this site.


	2. Chapter 2: Shinigamis' Work

**So yeah I all hope you liked the first chapter of my story and I'm here with the next chapter.**

 **Ichigo: Wow that was short.**

 **What? I didn't want keep them waiting.**

 **Ichigo: Okay. Light here does not own Bleach or the plot, just OC, some side plots on the side and changes to the original story.**

 **Thank you Ichigo. Now on with the story.**

Chapter 2: Shinigamis' Work

(The next day)

It was a normal day after what happened the night before. "GOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIING IIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO! GAH!" We'll as normal as it gets with Ichigo's family. Isshin was trying to slam himself into Ichigo, but Ichigo slammed him into the floor with his hand on Isshin's face.

"You nuts!?" Ichigo asked his father in anger. "What kind sick, twisted freak attacks his own son when he's just lying there sleeping!?"

"You are getting good," Isshin complimented his son. "It looks like there's nothing left to teach you, my son."

Ichigo was still upset then he noticed something very off. "Wait a minute!" He shouted pulling his father up to his face by his collar. All of his injuries, except the hand print he just received, were all gone. "What happened to all your injuries from last night!?"

"Huh?" Isshin questioned. "Injuries? What are you talking about?"

"What?" Ichigo said in confusion.

(Same time in Yuzu and Karin's room)

"GOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIING IIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO! GAH!" Yuzu and Karin heard. They were already dressed and ready to head down stairs.

"Sounds like dad's up," Yuzu stated.

"Yup and pestering Ichigo like always," Karin added in a dull tone as usual. Just then the two of them realized what they just said. "Wait dad-"

"Is up?" Yuzu finished.

Just then the two of them ran out of the room and strait to Ichigo's. "DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!?" Karin bellowed.

"You're going to re-open your-" Yuzu started but stopped when the two of them reached Ichigo's bedroom door and saw that their father had no injuries on his, save the hand print on his face, "-wounds?"

Isshin and Ichigo then turned to see them. Isshin looked at all three of his kids and then said, "Okay what's going on here, what are the three of you talking about?"

The only response they gave was, "What?" and then turned to one another.

(Outside the house hold)

"It's a miracle!" Isshin shouted. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were just standing there is shock at the giant hole in the side of their home. "A truck plows right into our house and none of us get some much of a single scratch. But the most miracles is the fact that none of us woke up when it happened. But if-"

While Isshin keep on talking while the three whispered to each other quietly. "I don't get it?" Ichigo started.

"Me neither." Yuzu and Karin agreed.

"His wounds are completely gone and he thinks a truck did all this," Karin stated.

"It must have been the work of those Soul Reapers," Yuzu said. Then she and Karin started to walk back inside. "We should eat breakfast and think about it later or we're going to be late."

"Good idea," said Ichigo walking with them.

Just then the three of them had a flash back of the two Soul Reapers. The Karin replied, "They might have just went back to that place they told us about… The Soul Society wasn't it?"

"I think so," the other two said.

(Ichigo's School)

Two girls were walking down the hall way. One of them had long orange hair with, fair skin, and grey eyes, this was Orihime Inoue. She was walking and talk with her tomboy best friend Tatsuki Arisawa.

"Orihime, did you bring lunch today?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime nodded and answered "Yes, left over taiyaki-style ramen with wasabi and honey." (A/N 1) Tatsuki imagined what it was like and looked a little unwell. "Would you like some, Tatsuki?"

"That's okay."

"But it's really good," she told her but wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Ichigo falling to the ground.

"Oh it's you," he said plainly. "Hey Orihime."

She looked up to see it was Ichigo. "Oh no, I'm sorry!" she apologized.

Just then Tatsuki got in front of him and shouted, "Ichigo, you nock her down and that's all you can say!? What the heck is the matter with you!?"

"Oh sorry about that. Ah, you gonna be alright?" All Orihime did was nod her head saying yes. Just then Ichigo put his hand out to help her out. "Here."

She looked up to see his face and got up a bit nerves and got up herself saying, "Oh no, that's alright really. I-I-I-I have v-v-v-vol-volley ball. That's right, volley ball, volley ball-" and she was walking away.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted.

"What's with her?" Ichigo just asked.

"What could it be?" Tatsuki asked sarcasticly. "Maybe it was your ugly mug?" But then she turned to look at him and was serious. "By the way, why are you so late? I mean it's time for luch already."

"Yeah don't worry about it," he told her. "I'll tell you later." And he walked away with Tatsuki looking worried.

(Classroom 1-3)

"Hey Ichigo," said one of Ichigo's 'friends', Keigo Asano, "I heard a truck crashed into your house dude."

"Pretty much."

"So did you clean it all up yet?" Asked Ichigo's other friend Mizuiro Kojima.

"What are you kidding? It's going to take forever."

"Need any help," Ask and tall and I mean tall man with tan skin. This was Yasutora Sado or most commonly known as Chad. Ichigo had to look up to see his face.

"That's… okay," he said nervously.

"Yeah Chad, I mean you could end up bring the whole house down, you know?" Keigo told Chad.

"What's next?" Ichigo asked.

"Langue lab," Mizuiro answered.

"Hello, you're Ichigo aren't you?" A girl asked behind him. When he turned to look he saw it was the female Soul Reaper from last night Rukia. "I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My name is Rukia."

Ichigo just the freaked out and pointed at her shouting "It's- It's you!"

"Hey Ichigo, What's wrong with you?" Keigo asked.

"You two know each other?" Chad asked.

"Course not," lied Rukia, "we've never met before. Isn't that right Ichigo?" Ichigo was stund silent.

"Rukia is a brand new transfer student," Mizuiro told him.

"Nice to meet yeah," Keigo said.

"It's a pleasure," she said holding her hand out for a hand shake. Ichigo looked down and saw that she had written on her a note hand saying, 'Make a fuss, and your dead!'. This scared Ichigo a bit.

(Outside)

"Alright you freaky little nut job!" Ichigo shouted at Rukia. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"How scary you big brut!" Rukia said playing the cute girl act. "Jeepers, you're not going to hurt me are you?"

"First of all," he said pointing at her, "you can knock it off with that good-two-shows act okay!"

"Well I think it's pretty good considering I learned it overnight with the help of Zacory," She told him.

"Alright forget it. So tell me just what you're doing here now anyways? Weren't you and that other kid supposed to be heading back to your Soul Society or whatever it was?"

"We can't," She told him. "Only Soul Reapers can go back to the Soul Society. We haven't the power to return any more."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned her.

"Last night Zacory and I lost almost all of our powers as Soul Reapers," Rukia told him. "I'm afraid our powers were absorbed into you and your sisters, Ichigo."

"Huh? My sisters and I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Thank to you three for the time being Zacory and I are stuck in these Gigai forms."

"What do you mean by Gigai?"

"It's a temporary body that serves as vessel in an emergency," she explains to him. "If a Soul Reaper is drastically weakened they reside inside of a Gigai until their powers come back."

"Oh now I get it. So that's why the others were able to see you before, right?"

"Precisely and so until all of Zacory's and my powers come back it's up to you, Ichigo, and your sisters, Yuzu and Karin, to perform the duties of a Soul Reaper!" Now Ichigo was confused by what was going on. "It's only natural. You and your sister possess the strength of Soul Reapers. The three of you do not have the right to refuse your calli-"

"NO WAY!" Ichigo interrupted her.

"What?"

"My monster fight days, along with my sisters, are over. That was a onetime deal."

"Don't be ridiculous Ichigo, you and your sister did just fine yesterday."

"That was only because our father was in danger, but it's not like we're ready to go and fight for complete strangers of anything. Sorry to disappoint you." Ichigo then turned and walked away from her.

"I see…"She then pulled a fingerless glove on her hand. "Guess there's other choice than. Hey!" This made Ichigo turn around and saw that Rukia was charging at him then slamming him in the jaw.

The next thing he knew he saw himself on the ground. "Ah crap! What happened to my body!? What in the world did you do to me?"

"Follow me. Zacory and your sisters will be meeting us as well."

(Yuzu and Karin's School at the same time as Ichigo)(A/N 2)

"Man fixing the house is going to be a pain in the ass," complained Karin.

"But I've been wanting to remodel the house and now I can," Yuzu said happily.

Karin just turned to her in her sour face and told her bluntly, "Only you could find the positive in all this."

"Oh don't be like that I was thinking of a gym for recovery," she told her.

"Okay, I wouldn't mind tha-"

"Hello, you two must be Yuzu and Karin, am I right?" A guy asked them from behind. When they turned to look they saw it was the male Soul Reaper from last night Zacory. "I'll be sitting next to you two from now on. My name is Zacory. It is an honor to meet the two of you." He then bowed in respect.

Both girls jumped out of their seats and pointed at him. "What are you doing here!?" They both shouted in surprise.

Just then their friend, Midori, turned to look at them. "You two okay?" she asked then she saw the new kid. "You two know him."

"How would they?" He lied asked her. "I've just transferred here today. Isn't that right Yuzu, Karin?"

"That's right," Midori said, "He's the new transfer student. It's nice to meet you."

"It is an honor," He said bowing to her, then he went to go give Yuzu and Karin handshake. He then his turned hand to show writing on it saying 'Make a seen, and you'll regret it!'

Just then Karin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him. "Oh dear, did I say something wrong?"

"Yuzu and I need to talk to you in private."

"But Karin class is abo-"

"Now Yuzu!" She shout.

"R-Right!" With that they left the classroom.

(Outside)

"Okay, you start talking, NOW!" Karin ordered.

"How scary you big bully!" Zacory said playing the scared new kid act. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Okay first, cut that Scaredy-Cat Act!" Karin ordered him.

"Karin, you could stand to be a little nicer," Yuzu commented.

"I am sorry about that, Rukia wanted me to do that," He explained to them. "She made me stay up late last night doing that. How dishonorable."

"I thought it was good," Yuzu told him.

"Not helping," Karin told her. She then turned to Zacory. "And you, tell us why you're here anyways? Weren't you and that girl supposed to be heading back to your Soul Society or whatever you called it?"

"We would if we were Soul Reapers," He told them.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked.

"Only Soul Reapers can go back to the Soul Society," Zacory explained. "We haven't the power to return any more."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karin asked.

"Last night Rukia and I lost almost all of our Soul Reaper powers," Zacory told them. "I'm afraid our powers were absorbed into you two and your brother, Yuzu, Karin."

"Huh?" Yuzu said puzzled.

"Sorry but we don't know anything about that." Karin said.

"Anyways thank to you two and your brother, Rukia and I are stuck in these Gigai forms for a while now."

"Gigai?" Both girls ask. "What's a Gigai?"

"It's a temporary body that serves as vessel in an emergency," he explains to him. "If a Soul Reaper is drastically weakened they reside inside of a Gigai until their powers come back."

"Oh now I get it. So that's why the Midori able to see you before, right?" Yuzu asked.

"Precisely and so until all of Rukia's and my powers come back it's up to you, Yuzu, Karin and your brother, Ichigo, to perform the duties of a Soul Reaper!" Now Yuzu and Karin were both confused by what was going on. "It's only natural and logical. You and your brother possess the strength and power of Soul Reapers. The three of you do not have the right to refuse your callin-"

"No thanks!" Karin shouted interrupting him.

"Sorry but no we can't," Yuzu said.

"Come again?"

"That was a onetime deal only, we're not fighting anymore of those things," Karin told him.

"Besides," Yuzu added, "we have other thing to do that are important for us to do."

"You can't be serious. You two did amazing last night with your brother."

"Well to be honest we were just doing it to protect our dad." Yuzu told him. "We are just kids after all, we're not ready to fight monsters like that."

"Besides it's not like we're ready to go and fight for complete strangers of anything."

"We're really sorry to disappoint you." Then both girls turn and walked away to get back to class.

Zacory just sighed. "I guess I have no chose then," he said pull the glove on his left hand, "guess we're doing this the hard way." He then pulled the glove on his right hand. "Head's up!" Both girls turn around to see Zacory run at them at high speeds then slam his hands into the two girls in the gut.

The next thing they knew they saw their bodies on the ground. "What!? What happened to our bodies!? What did you do to us?"

"This way, please. Rukia and your brother will be meeting us as well on the way."

(The Park)

After meeting up with the others Ichigo asked, "You mind tell us where we're doing here?"

"I'd like to know that as well," Karin said looking rather board.

"We're getting close," Rukia just said pulling out her phone and Zacory doing the same.

"Close to what?" Ichigo asked.

"Our latest orders," Zacory said looking at his phone. "From the Soul Society,"

Rukia was doing the same thing and said, "It looks like a spirit of a boy that dwells here in this park is likely to under attack so."

Just then all five heard a scream. They turned to see that that the park was being destroyed by a hollow that was chasing the boy they were talking about. The look of complete fear on the kids face made Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin jump into action.

"Wait, hold on!" The two Soul Reapers shouted at them making them stop.

"What is it?" Ichigo and Karin asked.

"We need to help him!" Yuzu exclaimed.

"Just where are you going?" Rukia asked them. "That boy is a complete Stranger isn't he?"

"And I thought you had more important things to do?" Zacory added.

"So what!?" Ichigo shouted at them.

"We can't just stand by and let this happen to him," Yuzu told them.

"You expect us to watch that kid die!?" Karin stated in anger.

"Don't be such a fool!" both Soul Reapers yelled at them.

"Huh?" All the said puzzled.

"In the eyes of a Soul Reaper all the spirits of this world are equal," Zacory explained.

"Getting involved simple because spirits are nearby or they need help isn't how it works," Rukia told them.

Just then the kid screamed again making the three sibling turn. "Leave him be!" both Soul Reapers ordered.

"If you attended to help this child…" Rukia started off. "Then commit yourselves to saving every spirit!"

"All three of you must be willing to go to any length even to sacrifice your own lives in doing so," Zacory said bluntly.

The three siblings were stuck in a choice that would change their lives forever. 'Help this kid and every spirit and rick their own lives,' or 'Let the kid get eaten and live your normal life.' Just then the kid fell and was going to be attack. That when they decided. All three unsheathed their swords, attacked the Hollow and knocking it on its back surprising the two Soul Reapers.

"Have you made you decision Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin?" asked Zacory.

The three siblings said nothing, they just sheathed their swords. Then Ichigo started, "Like hell we have."

"We decided to do squat," Karin said planly. "We saved this kid because we wanted to, got it?"

"What about you two?" Yuzu asked.

"Us?" Both just asked.

"We seem to remember you two putting your lives on the line to save us last night," Karin said with a little more show of feeling.

"Tell us," Ichigo started, "We're you really thinking about your duties when you rushed to help us?"

"We could tell you two weren't," Yuzu commented. "It was the farthest thing you could think about you're saving someone's life."

Just then the Hollow stood back up and charged at them.

"At the very least…" Ichigo started.

"We chose…" Karin added.

Just then the Hollow wailed and was about to attack.

"To be different!" All three shouted turning around and drove their swords into the Hollows mask, beating it. They then pulled their swords out of it and made it turn into "dust."

The three siblings walked over to the boy who was crying. "You okay?" Karin asked. When the boy say them he jumped back a bit and yelped.

"Hey kid," Ichigo said kneeling down at him. "If you don't wanna go through that again you better hurry up and pass on already."

"Ichigo you could stand to be a little nice to him," Yuzu said to Ichigo. She then turned to kneel at boy, "I'm sorry about my brother and sister they can be a little harsh but they are kind people. We'll help you move on." Just then she put the hilt of one of her sword on his head to put the mark on him. After removing it the mark and the kid started to glow indicating he was passing on. Just then the kid was gone and all that was left was a black butterfly.

Just then Zacory and Rukia walked towards them. "You three did that quite beautifully," Rukia complemented them.

"That was an amazing job you did," Zacory added.

Just then Yuzu and Ichigo stood up. "I'm done," Ichigo said plainly.

"Same," Karin just said.

"Yeah," Yuzu only said. All three put their swords away and started walking off.

(Next Day)

Today was a weekend so there was no school.

Rukia was reading out loud from a book. "Hear my voice, oh lord! Help you your humble child understand why she was born and if your Divine Will wishes it summon her back to your side! I await your-"

"Geez! Will you shut up already!? You're annoying the hell out of us!" both Karin and Ichigo shouted at her scaring her as well. Yuzu need supplies for dinner so Ichigo, Karin and her went into town to get them and that's when they ran into Zacory and Rukia who have been flowing them all day and read, one being quieter than the other one.

"What is the problem?" Rukia asked them. "I am studying contemporary language."

"Ah… Rukia you do know you're off by a few centuries," Yuzu commented but not sounding mean. "It sounds like you're rehearsing for a play."

"I tried to tell her," Zacory said lifting his head from his book, a modern fiction novel story and a manga in his other. He had become quite fascinated in these book. The manga in his hand was One Piece and the novel was Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. (A/N 3) "But she never listens to me at all."

"Hey which side are you on!?" Rukia asked angrily.

"By the way," Karin chimed in, "mind telling us how long you two plan to follow us around?"

"Until you three answer your callings as a Soul Reaper," Rukia said.

"Yeah right, whatever," Ichigo said.

"We already told you," Karin said.

"We just can't do this," Yuzu said.

When they were walking away they heard a card screeching and they saw Ichigo's friend Orihime on the ground and ran to her.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted. "Orihime!"

Just then this snapped her out of it. She looked and say it was Ichigo, "Oh Ichigo."

"Did you just get hit by that car?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh… Maybe."

"What do you mean by 'maybe'?" Karin asked her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Yuzu asked. "My sis and are I nurses, we could help."

Orihime got up a playfully bopped her head. "I was only a little bump on the head," she said happily. "Don't worry I'm fine, I swear."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked. "Where'd that car go that hit ya?"

"I drove away."

"Orihime…!"

"Wow Ichigo you have strange friends Ichigo…" Karin said plainly but bluntly.

"Please be nice Karin," Yuzu told her.

"Oh… sorry," Orihime said sadly.

This made Ichigo feel bad about yelling at her. "Well… alright I guess as long as you're okay then."

Just then she saw Rukia right behind them. "Rukia?"

"That's right and just who are you?"

Zacory just face-palmed. Ichigo went up to her ear and whispered angrily, "Hello she's in the same class as you. Her name is Orihime. Get your head out of your butt."

"Huh?" Rukia asked, then she realized who it was and did a curtsy. "Oh of course Orihime, How are you?"

Orihime then did a curtsy herself and said, "Oh I'm great thank you."

"You've been going shopping too?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes and who would you three be?" she asked.

"I'm Yuzu and this is Karin. We're Ichigo's sisters."

"And I'm Zacory Zakrei, I just moved here and transferred to Yuzu and Karin's school," He said bowing. "It's nice to meet you."

Just then Orihime remembered her food. "Huh? Oh that's right dinner! My leeks, bananas, butter and bean jam seemed to have made it to!" (A/N 4) Yuzu and Karin looked sick while Zacory looked like he was going to throw up.

Zacory just swallowed a lump in his throat that was throw up. "Sound… tastey…"

'Ew…' Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin thought. 'I don't want to what she's going to make with that.'

Just then Zacory and Rukia saw a mark on Orihime left leg. "How did you get that bruise on your leg?" Rukia asked.

"What bruise?" Orihime asked. Shen then looked and saw that she did have one. "Oh I guess that happened just now when car ran into me."

"Geez, does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"Just a little bit," she told him, "but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked.

Zacory and Rukia were both kneeling in front of Orihime, looking at her leg. "What's the matter Rukia, Zacory?" Orihime asked them. This made the two look up in question. "Is anything wrong?"

"Um… uh… right," Rukia stuttered. They both got back up. "Well take care."

"Sorry," Zacory said. "We just wanted to see if your leg was swollen or anything."

"Thanks," Orihime said.

"So you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked her.

"Uh… I'm okay, really," Orihime said. "See ya." And with that she left.

"Man she need to be more careful," Ichigo said.

"You got that right," Karin agreed.

Both Zacory and Rukia were still looking at her with a look of concern and alert.

(Later that evening)

All five were walking back home for the day when Rukia started to talk. "So then that girl."

This made the other turn to look at her but still walk. "Huh? You mean Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Are you close to her?" Zacory asked.

"Nah, not really," he answered. "I barely know her and don't really talk much, but she's friends with a buddy of mine from the neighborhood so I see her around. Although…"

"Huh?" Karin just wondered.

"Yes?" Both Zacory and Rukia said.

"What is it Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"Around three years back or so her older brother, Sora, was in this terrible accident and died at our clinic."

"Yeah, I remember that," Yuzu said.

"What?" Zacory and Rukia said interested but on edge by what they heard.

(Flashback)

Sirens were going off. **"He was in a bad car wreck if I recall,"** Karin said.

 **"Yeah, and he was the only family she had,"** Ichigo told them.

Orihime was crying when right next to him say, "Big brother, big brother you can't die please! Don't leave me all alone!"

(Flashback ends)

"I'd never realized that she was the girl I saw crying that day," Ichigo explained. "I only found that out just recently."

"How in tune to the spirit realm where you three?" Zacory asked.

"Huh?" All three asked.

"Oh that…" Karin said. "Not as much as we are now."

"We just recently been able to fully see and communicate with spirts of the spirit realm," Yuzu told them.

Just then both Rukia and Zacory went into a serious think face. 'Just as I thought,' both of them said in their head.

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "What's up? Do you two thinking?"

"Nothing," they both said.

"Well we'll see you later," Zacory said and both of them were walking off.

"Hey where are you two going?" Karin asked.

"Back home," Rukia just answered looking at them.

"Where's that?" Yuzu asked.

"You three really want to know?" she asked.

"Guess not," Ichigo said for all of them.

"Then don't ask us," Zacory said and left with Rukia.

This made Ichigo mad. "Yeah right…"

"Calm down Ichigo," Yuzu said.

"It's not that big a deal anyways," Karin add. All Ichigo gave them was a grunt.

(Later that night)

Yuzu came into Ichigo's room. "Hey Ichigo, you haven't seen my pajamas have you?" she asked.

"Yuzu come on," Ichigo said, "knock before you come in here."

"Well I'm sorry I asked," she said complaining. "You've been so mean sense you started high school."

"Have not… and I don't know where your pajamas are…" he then asked her "But have you seen my other Manga books and some of my shirts?"

"No," She answered. "That is just so odd… one of my dresses has gone missing to and some of Karin's novels as well."

"Why do you feel the need to ask me about every little thing?" he asked. "Do I look like I care?"

"You were asking them to you know. K, goodnight," she said closing the door leaving.

Just then Ichigo heard what sounded like a ringtone. "What the? Huh? Huh?"

Just then then Zacory popped out of Ichigo's closet. "Hey, Ichigo!" (A/N 5)

This made him jump back. "What the heck!?" He asked. "What are you doing in there?" He then saw the books that were missing and his and Karin's books. "Is that my shirt you got on and also are those me and sister's books?" Just then Yuzu and Karin came through the door.

"Ichigo," Yuzu said. "Rukia just pooped out of our closet and was wearing my paja-" she stopped when she saw Zacory. "I guess you're having the same trouble then."

Karin then saw her novels. "Hey those are mine!" she shouted.

"We'll explain later," Zacory said. Just then Rukia ran in.

"We've got orders," Rukia finished.

"Orders?" all three asked.

"We're not alone," both Soul Reapers said. Zacory then put a glove on.

"Wait what are you saying?" Ichigo asked.

"Get down!" Just then Zacory smacked him in the head and moved him out of the way before he was grabbed by a giant Hollow hand that was about to grab him. Yuzu and Karin turned to Rukia who just pushed them out without them need to say a word.

Just then the Hollow came though the wall and it looked like a giant human snake. "Why are you three just standing there?" Rukia asked. "Do something." Just then the Hollow crushed Ichigo's bed and charged at all of them who moved out of the way.

"You have to aim for its head," Zacory told them.

"Huh?" The three sibling asked. Ichigo pulled his sword out and went to attack the Hollow and cut his ceiling. But it dogged and hit Ichigo go sending him back.

"Ichigo!" the other four shouted. The Hollow was about the hit Ichigo when Yuzu pushed him out of the way and Karin attacked it hitting it arm making it yell in pain and grabbing it. Yuzu then helped Ichigo back up and pulled her swords out.

"You need to focus!" Rukia ordered. "Don't just swing your swords around!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted. "Who cares!? As long as we kill it!" He then ran at it with Yuzu and Karin. It then went to attack them but they jumped out of the way.

"Die!" all three shouted and hit its mask but it didn't hit it hard enough.

"Damn it," Zacory said. "That was too shallow."

Then the Hollow grabbed all of their swords in its hand trying to hold them back. Just then a part of its mask shattered right where they hit it showing a part of a man face. It then screamed in agony. Ichigo was the one to recognize who it was.

'What!?' he shouted in his head. Then the Hollow went through the ceiling, running away. Ichigo was huffing and puffing now while his sisters looked fine.

"It's getting away," Zacory told them.

"Let's go!" Rukia ordered running. Zacory, Yuzu and Karin followed suit but Ichigo didn't move. This made them stop and look at him

"You okay Ichigo?" Yuzu ask.

"Ichigo, what's the matter?" Rukia asked?

"Something's not right," he told them.

"Yeah you wasting time," Zacory told him.

"What is it Ichigo?" Karin asked.

"I got a good look at that things face…" he said, "And it was Orihime's dead brother."

"Are you certain?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo that's crazy!" Karin shouted at him. "There's no way that thing was-"

"No! Ichigo is right!" Yuzu interrupted her. This surprised Karin. "When I saw its face I thought it looked familiar. It was him!"

All three siblings looked a bit uneased. "T-That's crazy!" Karin shouted stuttering. "There's no way-"

"Here's a word of advice," Zacory interrupted Karin again. This made all three look at the two Soul Reapers. "When attacking Hollows come-from behind strike their heads with one blow."

"Don't forget," Rukia added. "It's basic theory for any Soul Reaper."

"Okay what do you mean by that?" Karin asked.

"It will keep your injuries to a minimum…" Rukia said.

"Also, with any luck any luck it'll keep you from learning the Hollow's identity," Zacory finished.

"What do you mean by the identity?" Yuzu asked.

"You three just saw for yourselves," Zacory said. "Do you understand now?"

"The Hollows were once a soul of a human being no different from anyone else," Rukia explain.

This shock all three of them. "You… You never told us," Ichigo said.

"But that thing was just a monster wasn't it?" Karin asked.

"It was some kind of beast that need to be killed, right?" Yuzu asked.

"That is correct," Rukia told them.

"He has become a monster now that must be eliminated," Zacory explained.

"But… it was human once…" Ichigo said.

"This… this is just… insane…" Karin add.

"You mean… all this time…" Yuzu said realization coming to her.

"It can't be helped," Zacory said. "Souls that hold on to feelings of resentment or regret will sometimes resist Soul Burial and linger on alone in this world."

"Should that happen they either become Hollows on their own," Rukia explained to them, "or they're devoured by other Hollows and become one of the fold."

"But that's…" Ichigo said. All three were no really on edge by what they were just told. Just then they remember the part where the mask broke and he looks scared.

To be continued

 **Finally done!**

 **Ichigo: What took you so long?**

 **Life… That's why. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up when it can.**

 **Read & Review, thank you.**

(A/N 1) How the heck does she eat that stuff? Yuck!

(A/N 2) Have no idea where their class is and what their school is called.

(A/N 3) Hey this is a Fanfic, I can put what ever I want in it.

(A/N 4) Okay, again, How the heck does she eat that stuff? Who the heck does she think she is, Shaggy Rogers?

(A/N 5) It just seemed more appropriate this way.


	3. Chapter 3: The Older Brother's Wish, the

**So, here's chapter 3 Soul Reaper Family.**

 **Karin: Are you done now?**

 **You could stand to be a bit nicer sometimes.**

 **Karin: Nice isn't in my vocabulary. And why did you write this story anyways?**

 **Nah-ah, spoilers.**

 **Karin: Tell me now or so help m-**

 **I can make it that you're not part of the story anymore you know.**

 **Karin: … I can wait…**

 **Good now can you please do the disclaimer.**

 **Karin: Fine. Light/Xarazechi doesn't own Bleach or the plot, just OC, some side plots on the side and changes to the original story.**

 **Thank you, Karin, now enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish

"He has become a monster now that must be eliminated," Zacory explained.

"But… it was human once…" Ichigo said.

"This… this is just… insane…" Karin add.

"You mean… all this time…" Yuzu said realization coming to them.

"It can't be helped," Zacory said. "Souls that hold on to feelings of resentment or regret will sometimes resist Soul Burial and linger on alone in this world."

"Should that happen they either become Hollows on their own," Rukia explained to them, "or they're devoured by other Hollows and become one of the fold."

"But that's…" Ichigo said. All three were now really on edge by what they were just told. Just then they remember the part where the mask broke and he looks scared. Just then Ichigo got series. "I just don't get it. Why did Orihime's brother attack us?"

"Not us, just you three," Zacory told him.

"Judging for the last Hollow you killed," Rukia continue, "I would there's a more powerful Hollow behind this that want's to consume your spirit energies."

"It must have many Hollows under its control," Zacory told them. "Now it knows where you three are, and is sending the other Hollows it controls here to take care of its orders."

"That would explain why Orihime's brother has come to attack you three," Rukia told them.

Just then Ichigo grabs both of them by the shirt. "Did you expect us to kill him now?" in questioned in anger. "There's no way we could do that."

"Calm down Ichigo," Yuzu said.

"I know this is messed up but-" Karin said but never got too finished.

Just then Rukia and Zacory batted Ichigo's arms away. "You have to do it," they tell him. "None of you haven't got a choice."

"If you don't kill him, he'll wander around forever," Rukia tells them.

"Not only that," Zacory continues, "he'll keep coming back to attack all three of you again and again until finally he has your souls."

"Wait," Rukia said getting everyone's attention, "you aren't the only ones in danger."

"Who else would he want?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea who he's go after," Karin said.

"Orihime, his sister," she says.

"Then we have to hurry and get to her house," Yuzu said.

(A few minutes later)

Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin were jumping from rooftop to rooftop trying to get to Orihime's house as fast as they can. Ichigo was caring Rukia while Yuzu was caring Zacory.

"Let me get this straight," Karin said, "Hollows can and will attack their own family?"

"Brother, sisters, even children," Rukia said.

"So explain," Ichigo said, "why would they do that?"

"Hollows are souls that have fallen," Zacory tells them, "souls that were never guided into the Soul Society by a Soul Reaper. Souls that were never protected from other Hollows."

"Abandoned," Rukia continued, "They fall and lose their hearts and become Hollows themselves."

"Now that this Hollow has failed to devour your souls, we're sure he will go after his sister, the person he truly cared and loved the most when he was alive. Do you three recall the bruise we all saw on Orihime's leg earlier today?"

"She said it was from being hit by car. But we've seen marks like that before." The three of them did recall the mark on her leg. "That mark could only have been left by Hollow."

"So you're say her saying her bother has already tried to kill and eat her already," Yuzu started.

"And he's about to try it again?" Ichigo asked.

"That is very high possibility," Zacory told them. This made the three siblings started to pick up the pace.

(Orihime's house)

Orihime had Tatsuki over at her house. Tatsuki wanted to make sure that Orihime had something normal to eat. Bit thing were getting weird that night as things were happening for no apparent reason. Just then her stuffed teddy bear, Enroku, fell on the ground with a rip on it's face. Then suddenly there was booming all over the place. Then there were loud footsteps that were growing louder and louder.

Then Orihime then felt like something was dripping off Enroku. When she looked down she saw what looked like blood. When she saw this, she was shaking and scared. "W-What's is this?" she asked herself. "Is this blood?" Just then, she felt like something hit her and she was knocked back. This scared Tatsuki.

"O-Orihime!" Tatsuki shouted in fear. Just a shadow loomed over her and she was knocked back into the wall by an invisible force. She then noticed that her left shoulder was bleeding. She was shocked by this. "What is this?! How come there's blood?!" She then felt like something grabbed her and threw her across the other side of the room. She then slowly got back up and looked around. "Something's here. But I-I don't see anything." She was then hit to the ground and was being held down to the ground. What' Happening? Who's there?"

While this was going on, Orihime was watch everything that happened, but there was something odd with Orihime. There was a chain coming off her. 'What's going on?' she asked herself in her head. 'What is that… monster? And what is it doing to Tatsuki?' She then looked over to her left and when the monster lifted its tail she saw her body. "Who's that? That's me. But how?" Just then she heard chains jingling. She grabbed it and pulled it a bit. "Where did this come from? I-I can't breathe." Just then the monster grabbed Tatsuki by the neck. This got Orihime's attention. "Tatsuki! I can't just sit here. I've got to do something." She got up and ran at the monster. She then hit the monster's arm and got its off Tatsuki. She then fell to the ground and Tatsuki was coughing for air. Orihime then went over to Tatsuki. "Tatsuki! Are you okay?" Unknow to her, Tatsuki couldn't see her.

For Tatsuki, all she saw was a hand on her shoulder shaking it, but no one was there. This freaked her out and made her jump ack to the wall. "Ah! Get back! Stay away!" she shouted trying to defend herself.

Orihime was confused. "What are you screaming about, Tatsuki? It's just me. What's wrong?"

"It's useless talking to her now, Orihime," the monster told her. This made her look at it. "She can't hear us. She can't even see us."

Just then Tatsuki fainted from everything. This made Orihime worry and look at her. "Tatsuki!" She then looked at the monster with a stern look on her face. She then asked, "Why not? And how do you know my name?"

"That makes me sad, Orihime," the monster tells her. It then get's closer to her. "Have you forgotten my voice? How could you? It's me, can't you tell?" It then came closer to her.

Orihime then shifted back a bit in fear of the monster. It wasn't making any sense to her. "What are you talking about?"

"It makes me sad, Orihime…" it repeated. It then goes to attack her. "Very, very sad."

Orihime braces for the attack. When she didn't feel the impact, she opened her eyes and saw Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin holding off the attack.

"We are the ones that you're really after," Ichigo tells the Hollow.

"Leave her alone and fight us you bastard!" Karin ordered.

"Leave her out of this," Yuzu said. Then all three of them pushed the Hollow back and cut its hand. This made the Hollow retreat. All three got ready for when it started to attack again. Orihime was confused by this.

'Damn Tatsuki,' Ichigo though to himself, 'how did you get caught up in all this?'

"Friend of your's Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"A schoolmate," he tells her.

"Ichigo… Yuzu… Karin…" Orihime called out making the three siblings turn and look at her. "Thank you three for rescuing us from that thing. But where did you three come from?" This confused the three.

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Ichigo said. "How in the hell can you see us?"

"I'm confused as well," Karin said.

"Why shouldn't I?" Orihime asked.

"Uh… Ichigo, Karin," Yuzu started, "look at where her heart is." She pointed and they both saw what she saw. A chain that lead back to her body. This shocked both Ichigo and Karin and remembered what Rukia and Zacory told them.

-Flashback-

"Soul Reapers are spirit beings," Rukia explained. "And as such, no ordinary humans will be able to see you." Ichigo was behind a telephone pole. Karin was just shaking her head by Ichigo's action while yuzu just anime sweat-dropped and nervously laughed.

"The only other beings that can see you are spirits," Zacory tells them.

-Flashback End-

"Then she's-" Ichigo started but didn't get to finish his sentence.

"That's right," the hollow tells them. This made the three Kurosaki siblings ready to fight. "She's a spirit being now." Just then there was smoke up I the air. "In other words," the Hollow then reappears out of it, "Orihime is dead."

This angered Ichigo who ran at the Hollow. "Wait Ichigo!" his sister yelled at him. When he went to attack he missed because it dodged him, and the Hollow then grabbed the chain that was connected to Orihime. Because of this, Orihume was dragged off. Ichigo tries attack again, and this time with Yuzu and Karin's help, but when they attacked its body, it did nothing. This shocked them.

"Not good," Karin commented. All three were then pushed back and were sent through the window and wall of the room.

Outside, Rukia and Zacory saw the explosion of the second story window and wall from the street. Just then, Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin skidded to a stop in the air. They then looked back at the Hollow.

"Stay back," the Hollow warned and squeezed Orihime making her scream. This shocked both Rukia and Zacory.

Just then, the Hollow tried attack the three siblings with its tail. Yuzu and Karin were able to move out of way, but Ichigo was not so fortunate, being in the middle and all. He was hit and sent to the ground, hard. "Ichigo!" Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and Zacory shouted in concern.

The Hollow then brought its tail back inside the house. Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and Zacory all ran over to Ichigo. "Ichigo!" They shouted again.

"Get up!" Rukia ordered.

"Don't you dare die you idiot!" Karin ordered her brother.

"Come on Ichigo, get up!" Zacory commanded.

"Please Ichigo!" Yuzu pleaded.

Orhime also saw this. "Ichigo! No! He's hurt." She turned to the Hollow. "I have to go help him. Let me go. Let me go!" She tried to struggle out of the Hollows' grasp.

"Orihime," the Hollow started, and then asked her, "have you forgotten me?"

Orihime then turned to look at the Hollow, and looked into the Hollow's eyes and she thought she knew who it was, her brother. "Sora?" she asked it. "Is that… you?"

Back outside, Yuzu, Karin, Rukia and Zacory were all still trying to wake Ichigo up.

"Ichigo," Rukia started, "come on, get up."

When he wasn't getting up, Karin got mad. "Get up you damn idiot!" she ordered, and then kicked him in the side. (A/N 1)

This got Ichigo moving and made him shoot up. "GAH!" He shouted in pain and put his hand on his head and side. "Karin! What the hell!? I was trying to get up!"

"You're alright!" Yuzu screamed and hugged him.

"That's not how I would have done it," Zacory commented, "but we don't have time for pleasantries right now."

"This is not going to be easy," She tells the three siblings. She then turned to Ichigo and asked, "So where are you hurt?"

"Like you care," Ichigo tells her. "Like you care." He took his hand off his head. "Forget about it, I'm okay."

"But Ichigo," Yuzu started in worry, "your head is bleeding."

"I said I'm fine Yuzu," Ichigo tells her.

"Man, you're stubborn Ichigo…" Karin told him.

'That pride and stubbornness of his will get himself killed,' Zacory thought, facepalming.

"But I guess we don't have time to argue," Karin said, not wanting to start a fight with her older brother right now.

"Good," Rukia started, "'cause you three have work to do. Listen carefully." This made three looked at her confused. "That Hollow may have been her brother once, but now it's nothing but a monster."

"You three have to stop it," Zacory added. "It doesn't have a heart anymore, meaning you three have to put aside all of your feelings and destroy it.

Back inside. Sora, the Hollow, put Orihime down. Orihime then asked them, "Are you really Sora, my brother?"

"Yes Orihime," Sora assured her, "it's me."

Orihime still didn't believe them. "You're lying. My brother was gentle. He would never do these things you're doing."

"I was so lonely," he said. Orihime was shocked to hear this. "You were beginning to forget about me, sister, a little more each day."

-Flashback-

A younger Orihime was kneeling and praying to her late brother. **"After I died you prayed for me every day,"** he explained. **"I watched you. It was your prayers and your thoughts that gave me peace. It relived me of my loneliness."**

-Flashback End-

"But after a year had gone by, things changed. You became friends with that girl." This got Orihime's attention and she remembered.

-Flashback-

Orihime was running with a friend Tatsuki of hers and having fun. **"And then, I saw that you began to pray for me less and less."** The seen then changed to both girls hanging out at Orihime's home. The scene then changed again to where Orihime was starting high school. **"Then, when you entered high school, you stopped praying for me completely."**

-Flashback End-

"That's why I was so lonely," Sora finished his sentence.

"Sora, you don't underst-" Orihime tried to explain but her brother interrupted by grabbing her.

"Just listen to me, Orihime," he ordered. "If you have even a shred of love for me you will not betray me again. Do exactly as I say. I will deal with them." He turned to the hole in the wall. "It won't take long. I shall devour those Soul Reapers and put an end to this." He then went to fight Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin.

"No! Don't!" Orihime shouted trying to stop her brother. "This doesn't have anything to do with Ichigo and hi sisters. Leave them alone. It's not right for you to hurt them just because-"

Her brother then came back a told her, "Shut up, Orihime." This made her back up a bit. "Don't tell me what's right when it's your fault I've become this monster!" He then grabbed her, lifting her in the air and strangling her out of anger and hatred. "I should kill you first for the way you've abandoned me, for choosing this girl and Ichigo over honoring my Memory. I'll kill you."

"No you won't, you freak," Ichigo shouted out, getting back in the room with his sisters.

"You're dealing with us first," Karin told him.

"We're your targets, Sora," Yuzu added.

Then all three of them ran their swords through his tail making him scream in pain and flay around. They kept it up until he let go of Orihime, making her fall to the ground. The three then got off his tail. Sora goes to grab Orihime again, but Ichigo cut its hand off, While Yuzu and Karin guarded her, making the Hollow fall back a bit.

Orihime was coughing, trying to catch her breath. Ichigo was looking over her, making sure she was alright, while Yuzu and Karin were still on guard.

"Let us ask you something, Captain Overbite," Ichigo started and standing back up.

"And give us a truthful answer," Karin ordered while Yuzu nodded in agreement.

"Do you know why big brothers are born first?" Ichigo asked. "There's a reason." He then turned to look at Sora. "They're born first so they can look out for their little brothers and sisters and protect them."

"That's right," Yuzu said, agreeing with her brother.

Just then Rukia and Zacory came into the room. "Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin!" they shouted but then stopped.

"And here you are," Ichigo continued, "you threaten to kill your own sister."

"Not doing a very good job at being one," Karin commented.

Ichigo then lifted his sword a bit. "Even a dead man doesn't ever have the right to say that," Ichigo told Sora in anger. Then he held his blade, ready to guard Orihime like his sisters.

"Shut up," Sora ordered. "You don't know what you're talking about. Orihime is mine. I was fifteen when she was born, and I raised her When our parents abandoned us." Orihime looked upset when Sora was explaining this. She looked like she was about to cry. "To me, she has been more of a daughter than a sister. Orihime," this made her look at Sora, "come with me now, back to when it was just you and me, happy together. If you'll come, then I promise I will spare these other souls." This got Orihime's attention, but Rukia and Zacory tied to stop and reason with her.

"Wait, it's a trap," Rukia warned.

"You cannot believe him," Zacory tells her, "because he does not have any more feelings of a brother anymore."

"Are you two sure?" Orihime asked. Just then her hairpin shinned, and this got Sora's attention.

"That hairpin."

-Flashback-

A child Orihime was running and laughing. Then the scene changed to Sora looking over her with concern and getting her dressed.

The scene changes again to a slightly older Orihime who was running and laughing. Then the scene then changed again to Sora and Orihime, standing side by side on her first day of middle school.

The scene then changes once again to anther slightly older Orihime who was running and laughing. The scene then yet again changes to her hugging her older brother.

The scene then changes for the final time anther slightly older Orihime who was running and laughing. Then she said these words, "I love you, big brother."

-Flashback End-

"Brother?" Sora asked himself. He was then groaning in pain and slammed into the wall.

"Brother!" Orihime shouted in worry.

"What is this?" Rukia asked confused.

"I've never seen something like this happen before," Zacory said, also confused by the Hollow's actions.

Sora then got out from the wall. "Orihime… is … mine!" He shouted and turned to the siblings ready to fight.

"Here he come!" Yuzu shouted.

"Get ready!" Karin ordered.

Sora then charged at them, mouth open, but Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin blocked with their swords. "Orihime doesn't belong to anyone," tells him, "And least of all, to you."

"Ichigo is right, Sora," Yuzu agreed.

"Orihime is her own person," Karin added, "no one else's!" All three of them then forced Sora back and sent him trough the hole in the wall outside. Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin then gave chase after him. The three got outside and saw Sora flying though the air. They then raised their swords to strike but they were hesitant to kill him.

While still in the room, Orihime, Rukia and Zacory were watching from the hole in the wall. "Do it!" Rukia shouted. "What are you three waiting for!?"

"You have to strike him now while he's still vulnerable!" Zacory ordered.

Sora then turned and looked at the three. He then spat acid at the three, hitting their hands and making them loose their grip on their swords.

"The hell!?" Karin shouted in pain. "Acid." She wasn't able the think when Sora's tail hit all three of them and sent them to the ground. The landed safely, but Sora was coming at them at high speeds. When they got, they saw that Sora was coming at them, faster then any of them could.

But then, before anyone knew what happened, Orihime was in front of Sora and took his attack, shocking everyone. He had his arms around his head, giving him a hug. "Orihime," Ichigo said in shock. (A/N 2)

Yuzu had her hands over her mouth. "W-Why did she…?" she asked in shock as will.

"What the hell was that idiot thinking!?" Karin shouted in anger and in shock.

Ora then let go, also in shock, making her fall to her knees, and then asked her, "Orihime, why did you do that?"

She answered him by saying, with sadness in her voice, "Sora, I had to save Ichigo and his sisters, because this is all my fault. The reason you're this way… it's because of me, because I begged you not to leave me alone."

-Flashback-

Orihime was standing over Sora, who was being taken to a hospital because of the accident he was in. "Sora, don't die," Orihime pleaded with her brother, crying her heart out. "Don't leave me all alone, brother. You can't. You can't."

-Flashback End-

"That's why…" she said sadly, "you weren't able to find peace. And it's all my fault." Tears were now starting to run down Orihime's face.

"Oh, Orihime," Sora said, now understanding.

"Since you died," Orihime started again, "I've always had the sense that you were watching over me, because I'd asked you to. Even yesterday,"

-Flashback-

Orihime was walking across the street, on the crosswalk, when a car was about to hit her, **"when that car was about to hit me, you protected me, didn't you?"**

-Flashback End-

"I have this mark because you pulled my leg to get me out of the way in time. That was you, wasn't it?"

"That explains it," said Rukia, as she and Zacory walked back outside.

"Guess he was still protecting his sister," Zacory added.

"Then one day I realized that if I kept depending on you to stay by my side," Orihime kept explaining to her brother, "you'd never be able to rest in peace." She then looked at him with a said face. "But if I showed you… that my life was really happy and that you didn't need to worry about me anymore, you could pass on." Sora was shocked when he heard this. She wanted him to be at peace. "I never dreamed it would make you sad and lonely. I would never wat to do that to you, brother." She was crying her heart out to him with every word she told him.

The next thing that happened was that she fell to the ground, weak from hear wound. "Orihime…" Sora said in worry. Just then his face sifted from skull mask to face multiple times and making him scream in agony.

"Rukia, Zacory, what the hell's happening to him?" Ichigo asked.

"Why the hell is he freaking out like that?" Karin asked as well.

"What's going on?" Yuzu asked.

"The part of him that's still human is fighting the Hollow for control," Rukia answered making the three of them turn and look at her.

"Evidently, this soul didn't choose to be a Hollow on its own free will," Zacory explains. "He must've been taken over." Sora was still freaking out and grabbed his head in pain.

"T-Taken over?" Yuzu asked in shock.

"That can happen!?" Karin shouted.

"Taken over?" Ichigo asked. "By who?"

"A soul that is devoured by a strong Hollow is manipulated by that strong Hollow," Rukia explains the them, "and that Hollow desires your spirit ebergies."

"So, to take your energies, it took over this poor soul," Zacory continued to explain, "and was planning on using it to attack you three."

"It hoped that since you three knew this soul in life, you three would hesitate to fight him, which, in fact, you three did."

"Right at this very moment, the brother's soul is desperately fighting that Hollow that took over for his sister's sake."

"Hh, Orihime," Sora said in pain, still fighting. Just then, the scull mask cracked and shattered, freeing Sora from the Hollow's control. Orihime was looking at her brother, a tear falling down her cheek. The next thing that happened was she collapsed to the ground. "No!"

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted in fear. He was enraged as well.

"Crap!" Karin shouted in frustration.

"W-We need to help her now," Yuzu said in worry.

All three of them then ran to her but they were stopped by Zacory and Rukia. "It's alright," both of them tell the three siblings. This made them look at the two.

"Fortunately, the Chain of Fate is still connected to her chest," Rukia tells them as her and Zacory walks forward. "As long as it's attached to her, she will not die."

"We need to treat her now," Zacory tells them as he and Rukia kneeled down to Orihime. "Please stay back. The power of our Kido should be able to save her life." Just then, both Rukia and Zacory's hand started to glow, healing Orihime. This made her hairpin shine causing Sora to gasp.

"That hairpin she's wearing was a present from you, wasn't it Sora?" Ichigo asked him. Sora leaned in to look at the hairpins. "She told me that once. That's why she wears it every single day." Orihime's hairpin shined again

"Is that true?" Yuzu asked looking sad to hear that.

Sora was overcome with sadness when he heard this. He then got back up and went over to where Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin swords had fallen. He then grabbed Ichigo's sword and lifted it, confusing the three siblings.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked him.

"Why did you pick up Ichigo's sword?" Karin asked, confused.

"You're not going to-?" Yuzu started to ask when Sora interrupted her.

"I only have a short time before the Hollow overwhelms me again and changes me back into a monster," Sora explains to the three siblings. "So, while I'm sane and can still think clearly, I'll end this." He then pointed the blade a himself. This made the Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin panic.

"No, wait, don't do that," Ichigo pleaded.

"You can't just take your own life like that!" Karin barked, trying to stop Sora.

"There has to be another way to help you," Yuzu said, pleading with him and trying to think of something, "there just has to."

"Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin," Zacory and Rukia called out, making the three confused and looked at them.

"It's all right," Rukia tells the, while her and Zacory were still healing Orihime. "He's made the right decision."

"Once you or someone else become a Hollow you can never be turned back to who or what you were again" Zacory explained to them. "The only way he can be cured is if he passes on."

"But Rukia, Zacory-" Ichigo started.

"I-It's just doesn't seem…" Yuzu started.

"We can't just let him-!" Karin started.

"It's okay," Rukia stated, intervening. "You three will learn that exorcising a hollow is not the same as killing it." Both her and Zacory look at them. "You're cleansing its soul and allowing it to enter the Soul Society."

"This is why we Soul Reaper exist in the first place," Zacory said, explaining why they do what they do, "to help every and all souls find their way, and finally rest in peace."

After hearing this, the three siblings could only saw "Huh…" They then looked at Sora, who only nodded at them. He had a smile on his face, pleased that he would be free.

He was about to strike him when he heard Orihime's voice. "Wait," she told him making him stop for a second and look at her. "I have to tell you something." She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "This hairpin, remember the argument we ad about it the day you gave it to me?" Sora looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I said I didn't like it because I though it didn't look grown-up enough for me. I knew I hurt your feelings."

-Flashback-

Sora was just leaving for work, hurt by Orihime, who was sulking in the corner of the room, for not liking the gift he got her. **"And you left without saying anything else."**

The scene then changed to her crying over her brother's body, which was covered. **"And that was the last time I saw you alive."**

-Flashback End-

"So now I want to say what I should have said to you when you went off to work that day." She then sat up, Rukia and Zacory holding her steady, and smiled at her brother, with tears in her eyes and said, "My brother, have a good day."

"Thanks," Sora said with a smile, but sounded sad, "Orihime." He then ran himself through and he started to fade away, scattering like flower petals. Ichigo's sword then fell to the ground. Orihime couldn't take it anymore and started crying her heart out, leaning on Rukia for support.

Karin sniffed, trying her hardest not to cry herself. Yuzu saw this and asked, "Karin? Are you crying?"

"N-No," she told her sister, turning away and wiping her eyes, "I just got something in them. Mabey dust or debris from the fight." (A/N 3)

(Next day, Ichigo's School, Rooftop)

Orihime was having luch with her friends and was telling them a story about what happened last night. "No way," said one girl.

"Really," Orihime said, trying to make them believe what happened. "What happened was a Sumo wrestler with a gun blasted a hole through the wall into my room last night." To say her friends were skeptical would be an understatement…

"Please, Orihime," said one of the girls, "if you're going to make up stories, at least make them sound realistic. Like, maybe a pro wrestling match spilled out of the ring."

"She got you," said another girl while laughing.

"Don't listen to them, Orihime," another one of her friends said, defending her. "I like your wild imagination."

"But it's not a made-up story," Orihime tells them, "I swear. It really happened. Right, Tatsuki?"

"Yeah," said girl said agreeing, "I remember something last night."

While this was going on, Ichigo and Rukia were watching from afar. "So that's what you did yesterday, huh?" Ichigo asked Rukia, looking at her. All she did was nod.

-Flashback-

Orihime was asking a million questions a minute to Ichigo and the others. "Ichigo, what's with these monsters and that big sword? Why are your sisters' wilding weapons as well? And-" Rukia then held what look like a lighter to Orihime's face, making it go off in a puff of smoke. "Wha!" Orihime shouted and fainted. This shocked and freaked out the three siblings.

"Orihime," Ichigo said in worry," what did you do to here?"

"What is that thing?" Karin asked.

"Is she going to be alright?" Yuzu asked.

"Yes, yes, she'll be fine," Zacory reinsured them.

"Memory replacement," Rukia answered. "I wiped out her memory of the night's events and gave her a new one."

"Memory replacement?" all three asked.

"There is an unfortunate part," Zacory said, moving Tatsuki's knocked out body over to Orihime's, "there's no way in knowing what the memory will be when it's replaced."

"So tomorrow," Rukia started looking at Ichigo, "we'll find out what she thinks happened tonight."

Karin looked at Ichigo, "I feel sorry for you Ichigo," Karin said in a deadpan voice.

"But make sure she's doing okay," Yuzu told him.

Ichigo just sighed in both defeat and frustration.

-Flashback End-

"You or Zacory used the same thing on my dad the other day, didn't you?" Ichigo asked, piecing the puzzle together of that night.

Rukia looked at her and said, "That's right, we did." She then saw that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Me and my sisters are still not ready to actually commit to this or anything," Ichigo tells her as she walks over to look at him, looking concerned. "heh, we're not so noble people that I can promise to rick our life for a complete stranger just like that. Well… maybe Yuzu would, but I'm not so sure… On the other hand, thought, we could never just stand around and watch while someone else was being hurt. So, I'll help you." He then held his hand out to shake hers. "At least, I will for now, with this work of yours and Zacory's, as a Soul Reaper."

Rukia just smirked at Ichigo and took his hand. "Good," she just said. "I'm Counting on you. And your sisters? Are they in the same bout?"

"I believe Yuzu might be," Ichigo tells her, "but I'm unsure of Karin, she might, but she's a bit to stubborn to agree to anything."

(Yuzu and Karin's School, Rooftop)

Yuzu, Karin and Zacory decide to have lunch together and Yuzu and Karin wanted to talk about last night and decision. Just then Karin sneezed.

Both Yuzu and Zacory looked at her. "You okay Karin?" Zacory asked.

"You didn't catch a cold no, did you?" Yuzu asked in concern.

"No," she told them, "I think someone is talking about me behind my back."

"Anyways," Zacory started, wanting to know what they had to say, "you two had something you wanted to tell me?"

"We wanted to talk to you about this Soul Reaper gig," Karin tells him.

"And I'm guessing you two have come to a conclusion?" he asked.

"We have," the twins said in unison.

"Although we don't like the idea of risking our life for someone we don't know," Yuzu started, "we can't just turn a blind eye to those who need help. What kind of nurses would we be if we didn't help those in need."

"I'm still on the fence on this," Kari said, looking away with her hands behind her head, "but like Yuzu said, we can't just stand by and watch people get hurt. So, we'll help out, for now, with this job of you and Rukia do."

"We'll do what we can do in your place until you two can recover all of your powers," Yuzu said.

"Until then," Karin started as her and Yuzu raise their fists for a fist bump. "we'll do what we can to help."

Zacory was shocked then smirked. "I think I can agree to that," he said as he fist bumps the. "I'm honored to be working with good hearted people like you two and your brother."

 **And that's chapter 3 people.**

 **Karin: took you long enough.**

 **Oh, be quiet, I do have a life and classes you know when I'm not writing.**

 **Karin: Yeah, yeah, we all know.** **So, you had something to say?**

 **Yeah, I was thinking of having Sora return as in my story, and not only that, maybe make him apply to be a Soul Reaper.**

 **Karin: (Seamed intrigued) That actually sounds kinda cool.**

 **I might have Sora's training its own story after the Rescue Arc.**

 **Karin: Sounds reasonable.**

 **For those who like the idea, tell me if it should be done in the comments bellow.** **I hoped you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up when it can.**

 **Read & Review, thank you.**

(A/N 1 Just seems like something she would do.)

(A/N 2 Get ready for the waterworks people, this is the saddest part of the chapter)

(A/N 3 Sure Karin, whatever you say.)


	4. Chapter 4: Cursed Parakeet

**Welcome to the fourth installment of Soul Reaper family. Today we have the third sibling of the Kurosaki's. Yuzu.**

 **Yuzu: Hello and thank you for bringing me on~**

 **I'm glad you could make it.**

 **Yuzu: So, what are we doing on today's chapter?**

 **Sorry, but no spoilers.**

 **Yuzu: Okay, I understand.**

 **You know, you're a lot better than at understanding than your sister.**

 **Yuzu: Thank you…?**

 **Anyways, would you do the honors Yuzu?**

 **Yuzu: (Smiles and nods) Light/Xarazechi doesn't own Bleach or the plot, just OCs, some side plots on the side and changes to the original story.**

 **Thank you, Yuzu, now enjoy the story.**

Chapter 4: Cursed Parakeet

(Nighttime, Construction Zone)

Chad and two friends/school mates were sitting around a cockatiel, but there was something different with this bird.

"A cockatiel that's cursed?" said one of the guys.

"Uh-huh," the second boy tells the. "All of the people that have owned this bird have gotten to these really terrible situations and died."

"Wow," the first boy said in shock. "Are you serious? That's not a good sign."

"Hey, Shegale, you want him?" the second guy asked.

"So please," the first boy, now named Shegale, started, "tell me. Just how stupid do I look to you? Here's an idea. Why don't you set him free or dump him someplace?"

"Well, that would be to cruel," the guy tells him. "Well, how about you, chad, what do you say?"

"Isn't he cute?"

"Hey knock it off. You know Chad's got a weakness for cute things."

Just then the cockatiel started to screech. Unknow to the three kids, a steal girder started to move and fall. One of them was able to see it, but was to late to move, and both boys screamed in fear.

(Unknown Time, Mysterious Place)

A mysterious, growling voice spoke. **"We shall continue it. We shall continue our quest to devour. In order to fill the emptiness of our existence, we must continue our never ending quest to hunt them down. And above all, it is the spirits of those Soul Reapers that is most delicious."** The voice, revealing itself to be Grand Fisher, declared. **"Once you have tasted it, you will never get it. You will crave it, always..."**

(Back at the Construction Zone)

A steel girder tried to fall on the three boys, but Cad had caught it with his back, saving the bird and the boys.

"Ch-Ch-Chad...?" One of the boys called in concern.

"Yeah... Are you alright, buddy?" Shegale asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm okay." Chad answered, blood trickling down from his head.

"You're 'okay'? Then how come you're bleeding, bro?"

"Thank you so much for saving me." A high-pitched voice spoke, getting all three of the boys attention. "Hello there, my name is Yuichi Shibata. So what's your name, mister?" The voice, which came out of the cockatiel voiced its question.

"What?" one of the boys asked in confusion. "Did you hear that? That-That bird is talking just like a real person."

"Yeah," the other confirmed, "I heard it. It is cursed." Chad stood up a bit straighter, still holding the beam.

"I'd really like to know your name, mister," the cockatiel, now known as Yuichi, said.

"Sado... Yasutora." Chad introduced. "I'm fifteen years old."

"Check it out," the other boy said. "Chad's interested in the bird."

(Karakura High, Next Morning)

"Jeez," Ichigo said, impressed, "there's not even a trace of that burn left. It's nearly healed in just one day. I think I even saw it with my sisters as well."

"Don't be so surprised," Rukia said, pride in her voice. "Zacory and I got the best grades in our Kido class, and I have a greater talent for it. Healing you and your sisters' wounds was easy."

"You got graded? So, what then? There's a school for Soul Reapers?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? You could call it that." Rukia answered. "Tell me, how do I drink from this thing?" Was her own question while she held a juice box in front of her and Ichigo.

"Uh, you gotta poke a hole in it. You just use the sharp end of your straw." Was Ichigo's answer.

"What straw?" Rukia questioned, trying to look for said straw on the juice box.

"So, your together again," Mizuro called out, walking to them, getting Ichigo's attention, while Rukia was looking at her juice box again, looking for the straw. "Uh-huh, you two seem pretty chummy."

"Mizuro, shut up," Ichigo said, bluntly to his 'friend'. "Come on, does it really look to you like we're chummy?"

"Maybe," he said truthfully. "Well, to be honest, you two do appear to be pretty close. But people are going to talk and if they talk enough, everyone will think that you're an item."

"Whatever. If I really cared about what people would think, then I guess I would have dyed my hair black a long time ago." Ichigo brushed off.

"Yeah, that's true," Mizuiro accepted.

"So this is the straw!" Rukia found, inadvertently getting Mizuiro's attention. "It's short... Now I have to know where I poke it..." she pointed out.

"Hi there! How ya doing?" Mizuiro called to Rukia. Rukia looks at Mizuiro with a smile on her face, even though she was serious a few seconds ago.

"Why, hello there! You're, um, Mizuiro?" Rukia asked, trying to remember his name. Mizuiro smiles in response.

"That's me. I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mizuiro Kojima. I really like-"

"Picking up chicks." Ichigo interrupted, shocking Mizuiro.

"Huh!? Ichigo, that's not cool!" Mizuiro complained.

"Watch it," Ichigo warned Rukia. "He may look like a dork, but he's a real player. Seriously."

"Cut it out!" Mizuiro shouted at Ichigo, while Rukkia went to try and put the straw in her drink. "You'll permanently damage my reputation. Besides, Ichigo, you know older women are really my style."

"Like I said Rukia," Ichigo started to warn her again, turning to look at her, "watch this one." But she wasn't paying attention and just made Mizuiro confused by what he meant. "E, just forget it."

"What's this!? Rukia Kuchiki, the hot transfer student is out with you guys!?" Keigo asked as he appears and runs to the trio. "How did that happen?"

"Ichigo picked her up. He's the one who brought her here." Mizuiro answered, getting Ichigo's ire.

"Huh!? I did not!" Ichigo denied.

This shocked Keigo. "Ichigo did?" he asked. "Ha-ha, what a guy!" He was now in Ichigo's face, giving his a thumbs up and crying anime style in joy. "Good Job!"

"Well I guess," Ichigo said, not knowing how to respond to that. "It's really no big deal."

eigo then walks to Rukia, salute pose, getting her attention. "Greetings, I am Keigo Asano! Welcome, lovely lady, to this garden of manliness!" He introduced.

"Uh, hello...?" Rukia hummed in confusion. Keigo cheers in the background.

"Lunch party, right here, right now!" he cheered, making Rukia sweatdrop.

"Some party," Ichigo started, stating the flaw in his plan. "Noodles and juice."

"Shut up!" Keigo snapped back. "It's the feeling that counts. So, Rukia, if you find yourself needing anything, you just call on me. I'm here for you."

"Great! Open this!" Rukia asked of him, holding her juice to him.

"No prob, your wish is my command!" Keigo was about to comply but accidentally bumped into Chad.

"Hey, Chad." Ichigo greeted Chad who rases his bandaged right arm in response. He also has a bandage on his left cheek.

"So Chad, what's with the bandages?" Ichigo asked.

"Whoa, you got hurt! How? What happened to you?" Was Keigo's own question.

"I had a mishap. A steel beam fell on my head." Chad answered.

"A... steel beam!? For real!?" Keigo voiced his shock.

"My hand got hurt when a motorcycle ran into me," he kept answering. "The rider that hit me got banged up pretty bad. The force of the collision threw him off and he was knocked out, so I picked the guy up and carried him to the hospital."

"Well, no wonder you were late to school," Mizuiro stated, surprised by all of this.

"The only thing I wonder about is what exactly is your body made of?" Ichigo asked, surprised Chad was still up and walking about.

Chad puts down the cage he was holding the whole time. The cage held the cockatiel. "Hey, so where'd you get that bird?" Was Keigo's question.

"My name is Yuichi Shibata. It's nice to meet you." The cockatiel known as Yuichi greeted, shocking Ichigo and Rukia. "What's your name?" The bird asked the others.

"That is amazing! I mean, the way this bird can talk is phenomenal! My name is Keigo Asano! Kei, go, A, sa, no. Can you say that?" Keigo introduced.

"So, Chad, just where did you get this bird?" Ichigo asked Chad.

"Someone... gave me him." Chad answered with a long pause between the words 'someone' and 'gave'.

"Hold it, there you go again, getting lazy and cutting your story short!" Keigo shouted at Chad, pointing at him. Chad just went to sit next to Yuichi. "Come on! That's a bad habit you have Chad. Now explain. Spill it."

"That was the whole story," Chad stated.

"There you go, just like you usually do!" Keigo complained.

"Don't worry." Rukia assured Ichigo, getting his attention. "You're right, there IS something in that bird. But I don't think it's evil. It's probably just a lonely soul. You know, one that didn't have many friends. But we can't leave it, or it might become a Hollow. Tonight, we need to perform a Konso." She suggested.

"Oh great. Just what I need, another sleepless night." Ichigo groaned. 'Along with dragging Yuzu and Karin in…' he thought to himself.

"It doesn't help to complain." Rukia scolded.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo replied, taking Rukia's juice box, and using the straw to poke a hole in the box for her.

'How odd. Ichigo is concerned about the safety of others and sensed the soul's presence... Maybe he's beginning to understand what it means to be a Soul Reaper...' Rukia thought.

"Here you go." Ichigo said as he gives the juice box back to Rukia.

"Ah, thank you." Rukia thanked as she drinks the juice box.

"I gotta tell you," Ichigo started, getting Rukia's attention, "back in eighth grade, that was when I first met Chad."

(Flashback)

Ichigo was seen in a fight with a group of thugs in this particular flashback. _"The color of my hair always got people attention, but not in a good way, and I'd end up in these fights. Actually, the day I met Chad his timing couldn't have been better."_ Ichigo was being held down by two punks after he beat a few and their leader came up to beat him with brass knuckles on his right fist. _"I was in the middle of this little scrape, these guys really meant business."_ Ichigo was being punched by the man and he was starting to bleed from the mouth. The man then went to finish him off by using a brick. But then, Chad stepped in and smacked the brick off of the man, sending him to the ground.

The man got up off the ground and shouted, "Hey! Who the hell!?" The gang members try to take Chad down, holding him, and the boss punches him in the gut. Chad had no reaction, but the boss did not know that and kept punching Chad's gut. Unknown to everyone except Ichigo, Chad didn't even feel the punches coming.

 _"And that was the day I met Chad."_

(Flashback End)

"And Chad never fights back, no matter how much people egg him on." Ichigo told.

"He's an odd one." Rukia pointed out, Chad feeding Yuichi.

"Yeah." Ichigo replied. Rukia drinks the juice out of the box and likes the taste.

"This juice tastes good..." Rukia sighed in happiness.

"Enjoy." Ichigo asked of. Rukia then pulled her cellphone out and texted Zacory about Yuichi while still drinking her juice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sending a message to Zacory and telling him what's going on and to tell your sister," she answered.

(Yuzu and Karin's school, minute before the message)

Yuzu and Karin were still in awe about how fast they healed.

"I have to admit," Karin said, a small bit of impressiveness in her voice, "Kido is very useful."

"I know~" Yuzu agreed with stars in her eyes. "I could be so useful."

"Well I might be in Squad 7," he started, have a bite of his sandwich he bought, "but I still got some of the highest marks in my Kido studies, may not be the best, but I'm not the worst."

"Studies? You went to a school for Soul Reapers?" Karin asked.

Well," Zacory started, thinking for a minute, "I guess you could call it that." He pulls out another book and start to read while he was eating.

"That's so cool~!" Yuzu said in glee.

Zacory just shrugs and said, "It's nothing big, all souls need to go thought it to become a Soul Reaper."

"'All'?" Karin questioned.

"Okay. ALMOST all souls." Zacory corrected himself.

"Still, I think it would be nice to learn more if we're going to be doing this," Yuzu stated. "Do you think you can teach us?"

"Wait what?" Karin asked in confusion.

Zacory put his bookmark in his spot he was reading and thought about it for a second. "I don't see why not," he answered. "Could be useful in the long run of things."

This made Yuzu jump for joy and clap her hands. "This'll be so cool~!" she squealed in joy.

"By the way," Karin started, looking at the novel and manga Zacory was reading, "you look like you really like the books that we have."

"Yes, they are really good," he answered. "Also give me good ideas for shikai forms for my Zanpakudo."

"Wait, what do you mean by-" Karin answered, but was stopped when their friend Midoriko Tōno. (A/N 1)

"Hey Yuzu, Karin, sorry I'm late," she said.

Karin looked at Zacory and said, in a whisper, "We're talking more about this later."

"Hey Midori~" Yuzu said, waving.

"What's up, Midori?" Karin asked Midori.

"I wanted to come and join you two for lunch," she answered. She then sees Zacory. "Oh, you're the new transfer student, Zacory was it."

"Y-Yes," he said, going into his nervous boy act. "Y-Yuzu and Karin wanted to h-have lunch with m-me and wanted to join me t-to so they can g-get to know me better."

"Aw, that's sweet of you two~" Midori complimented.

Karin had an anime tick mark and was having an angered face. "Yeah…." She said, grinding her teeth, she didn't do sweet. "Sweet…" (A/N 1: I think she wouldn't like being called that.)

"Ah thank you Midori~" Yuzu said sweetly, smiling brightly. "I love heling people~"

When Karin was moving her eyes, she saw something out of the corner of her eyes and then saw a car run into another vehicle. "OH MY GOD!" She suddenly shouted, making almost everyone panic.

"W-What the?" Yuzu said in shock.

Just then, Zacory's phone buzzed and he saw it was a text from Rukia.

 **We have a spirit position, we need to send the spirit soon**

 **-Rukia**

"That cannot be a coincidence," Zacory said to himself.

"What can't?" Karin asked Zacory.

He shows her the text Rukia sent him. "Call it a hunch," he started, "but I think we have our work cut out for us."

"Great," Karin sighed. "Now we gotta deal with both THIS..." She paused, pointing to the job the text referring to before pointing at the wrecked cars. "AND that."

"I take it you're not happy?" Zacory asked.

Karin glares at Zacory. "NO."

"Got it," he said, taking a bite of his lunch.

(Later)

(Kurosaki Clinic: Evening)

"I'm Home," Ichigo called out.

"Move Ichigo," Karin ordered, not sounding at all the happiest. "Out of the way!"

"Hey what's your hurry?" Ichigo asked, Karin and Yuzu in their nursing outfits. Karin ran past him in a hurry. "Where's the fire, Karin? Hey."

"Welcome home, Ichigo," Yuzu greeted, walking up to him and past him, holding medical supplies.

"So what's got you both worked up?" he asked his two sisters.

"Besides the spirit possession and first car accident we saw near our school?" Karin replied in a less then happy tone and ran out the door.

"Another accident," Yuzu answered. "There was another big car wreck down at the corner."

"Another big car wreck?" Ichigo repeated.

"I just told you," Isshin said, talking through the phone in the other room, "four cars! So you can't take that many? Well, here's a news flash, they gotta go somewhere. We can't treat them all here, we're a small clinic." Ichigo went to look in the other room from the door. "Listen, tell your boss this is a request from Isshin Kurosaki. He'll find me some hospital beds that are open, no problem. Just do it!" He then hung up, looking really pissed off.

"Uh, hey, Dad," Ichigo greeted, a bit nervously.

"Damn stupid idiots," Isshin started to rant, not hearing Ichigo, "they wouldn't know a stethoscope from a cellphone.

"Is, uh, there anything I can do to help?" Ichigo asked.

"No," he told him. He then looked at him, benching him. He was not in the mood. "Just assume the fetal position and stay out of the way." He then walked past him.

Ichigo did so between two doorways, waiting for the time where his services could be used. There was a dark cloud of depression over him, because he was feeling useless right now.

"Dad," Yuzu's voice called out when the door opened, "we've got this one last patient that needs treatment." This made Ichigo look up. Both Yuzu and Karin were holding Chad, but barely.

"Right," Isshin said. Man, this guy's big as they come." Yuzu the stated to lose hold of him. "Ichigo, come here and get to work."

"You bet," Ichigo said, ready to help out. But when he saw who it was, he was shocked. "Chad."

Chad looked up at Ichigo. He and Karin then see the cockatiel that Chad was holding onto. Karin felt something that chilled her to the bone. Yuzu saw Karin and looked at the cockatiel. She then felt the same thing but to a lesser extent.

(Few minute later)

Isshin takes Chad's shirt off to reveal a big purple scar on his back in the shape of a strange foot. "Whoa, what a horrible wound...!" Yuzu gasped, even though she and her siblings have seen something like this.

"So, what happened to you out there?" Isshin asked. "This looks like a pretty nasty bird, but I think I can help you out."

'I've got this feeling...!' Ichigo grunted in thought.

"With this wound, you're gonna have to take it easy for a while." Isshin pointed out, trying to clean the wound up with a cotton swab.

"That's good." Chad told, making Isshin huff in confusion as Chad gets up and gets his shirt on again. "I'm fine now, thanks for helping." He thanked.

"What!?" Issish shouted and stood up in frustration. "You are crazy! Do you have any idea how much blood you've lost, son?" Just then Chad started to fall and hit the ground. "I told ya." He then turned to look at his daughters. "Yuzu, Karin, get a bed ready for him."

"Right," Yuzu answered. "Time to go to bed, Mr. Giany."

Ichigo was looking serious, Yuzu and Karin saw this and nodded, know that they were going to need to meet up.

(Few minute later: Ichigo's Room)

"Did you feel it?" Ichigo asked, Rukia and Zacory sitting on his bed.

"It's hard to forget that feeling," Karin said.

"T-That dark energy from that wound," Yuzu added.

"Of course," both Soul Reapers answered.

"We felt that energy all the way from these rooms," Zacory answered.

"Yet, we sense no evil in Chad's bird, but we sense that Chad's wound... It really reeks of a Hollow." Rukia declared.

Just then, a sharp pain went through Karin. "Gah...!" She was now breaking into a cold sweat.

"Karin!?" Yuzu gasped, trying to get Karin up.

"I-I'm fine," she said, trying to look strong.

"No, you're not," Ichigo stated. "You are sweating and out of breath."

"I'm fine Ichigo," Karin stated firmly. "I-I think I'm just a little under the weather do to all the stuff that's been happening today."

"Even so, you need to rest!" Yuzu suggested.

"… Fine," she said, resenting. Her and Yuzu heading to their room.

(Next day)

Ichigo walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Morning, Ichigo," Yuzu greeted her brother, making breakfast. "Breakfast is ready."

"So, hey, is Karin up yet?" Ichigo asked in concern.

"She didn't want to eat. She said she's not feeling so good. Now I'm worried." Yuzu answered.

"Really? Karin's sick? That's not like her..." Ichigo pointed out.

"Ichigo!" Isshin shouted, bursting through the door.

"Huh?" Ichigo questioned, wondering what was going on.

"Bad news! Chad's disappeared from his room! He's gone!"

"He's what!?" Yuzu shouted.

"We need to go find him now!" Ichigo shouted.

"You two go and try to find him!" Isshin ordered. "I'll call your schools and tell them it's a clinic emergency!"

"Right!" Both Kurosaki siblings nodded. Yuzu took off her apron.

(Few minute later)

Ichigo and Yuzu were running to find Chad. "Ichigo! Yuzu!" Rukia, who ran to the duo with Zacory, called

"Rukia!" The duo called back.

"So you got any idea of where he might be?" Rukia asked.

"No. You got any info?" Ichigo asked back.

"Not yet," Zacory answered. "We don't have any new from the Soul Society about any Hollow, and we can't sense anything ether."

"Oh no," Yuzu said, holding her hand to her mouth.

Rukia shows another bad drawing about Hollows being able to hide between the realms of Soul Society and Human World. "When Hollows aren't chasing soul," Rukia started to explain to the siblings, "They can hide themselves between this world and the Soul Society. When a Hollow is between those two worlds, like the one on the left, it can't be detected. What that means is that we won't be able to locate that Hollow and deal with it until it shows up to attack Chad. You understand? You got it?"

I think I can understand those kindergarten drawing of yours," Ichigo stated, earning him a gut check with Rukia's drawing pad to his gut. He then groaned out, "I think I got it."

"That was mean of you to say Ichigo," Yuzu told him.

"Like I said, I think I got it. The Hollow's startling Chad to gobble up his soul. But if we wait for it to show up and attack, it'll be too late!" Ichigo pieced together. "Gotta think..." He muttered then thought to the cockatiel. "I got an idea: We'll use Chad's bird friend! Can we use that bird to detect the presence of a Hollow?" He asked.

"No, that's impossible." Rukia answered, wondering why he asked such a question.

"Well it's the only thing we have to go on," Yuzu said. Her and Ichigo then closed their eyes and started to considerate. Just then, they started to glow.

"I-chi-go," Rukia said in amazement.

"Yu-zu," Zacory said in amazement as well.

"What's this sensation I'm feeling?" Rukia asked.

"Y-Your guess is as good as mine Rukia," Zacory answered.

More power started to flow around them both.

(Yuzu and Karin's room)

Karin was still in her bed, shivering and coughing. Karin then thought of the cockatiel. "I-chi-go, Yu-zu," se struggled to say. She then forced herself out of bed and to the door. "I have got to tell them."

(Back with Ichigo, Yuzu, Rukia and Zacory)

"T-They're trying to connect to the soul that's in the bird," Zacory realized.

"Yes... Even WE can't see such a weak soul from this distance... AND that human soul is partially eclipsed by the BIRD'S soul... To home in on it from so far away..." Rukia pointed out. There are multiple white ribbons surrounding Ichigo and Yuzu. "They've done it!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Oh yeah..." Ichigo huffed out in victory as he grabs a ribbon. "I gotcha!"

"I found you!" Yuzu declared as she grabs the same ribbon.

"Wow...!" Rukia gasped in awe as the two Kurosakis run. "They saw it... Spirit Ribbons, rays of spirit energy. Only a high level Soul Reaper can see those... Could it be? Are those two REALLY developing into Soul Reapers THAT quickly?" She asked herself as she runs after Ichigo and Yuzu.

Zacory ran with her and said, "And that's not adding HOW Karin has progressed due to her being sick right now."

The four kept running and then they found Chad. "There!" Ichigo called out. It's Chad!"

Chad sees the four while holding the birdcage then runs away from them.

"Wait!" Yuzu called out. "We're here to help!"

"Hey, Chad, stop running away!" Ichigo shouted. "You need our help, hold up!"

"Ichigo! Yuzu!" Karin's voice called out to them weakly. This made them turn and saw her, leaning on a lightpost and dressed in her usual cloths.

"Karin?" both siblings asked in confusion.

"Why are you out here?" Yuzu asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, more sepsificly. "You look really sick."

Just then, she fell to her knees. "Karin?" both of them asked and went over to her.

"Ichigo, Yuzu," both Rukia and Zacory called out.

"You two take her home," Zacory told them. "She won't be ale to fight like this."

"We'll handle them," Rukia finished, making the two siblings turn to the two Soul Reapers.

"W-What are you two talking about?" Yuzu asked.

"Just do as we say. We know what will happen if you two leave her here. You'll be worrying about her when you fight the Hollow, and that cannot happen here no matter what." Rukia told. The two looking unsure. "Go on, get moving, get her home! And get back here quick." She ordered as she and Zacory start to chase after Chad.

"Rukia, Zacory," Ichigo called out, making them stop, "I hope you two know right now you two don't have the strength to fighyt a Hollow by yourselves." He starts to help Karin up, with Yuzu's help. "Please, don't risk yourselves for our sakes."

"He's right," Yuzu added. "We don't want to know we could have help when we could have."

"Don't be stupid," Rukia stated, her and Zacory look at them. "A veteran Soul Reaper never takes any unnecessary chances with a Hollow."

"We'll be safe," Zacory added, his and Rukia turning to head to where Chad was. "Now you two, get going."

"Right!" Ichigo and Yuzu nodded before Ichigo, Karin in arms, starts running alongside Yuzu.

"You're gonna be alright, Karin! You just hold on and hang in there, okay!?" Ichigo assured.

"Ichigo... Yuzu... I came to tell you two... I saw it... I saw the memories of the spirit possessing that bird... Maybe because I'm the closest in age to that human soul... His strongest memory was floating in my mind, and I saw it all, I saw exactly what he saw!" Karin exclaimed. "His mother's murder... It happened right in front of him... You MUST tell him that if he goes to the other side, she'll be there! You two have to help that poor boy! Please do it!" She pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Don't let him be... alone anymore... All of the terrible pain he's had... It needs to end..."

"S-She's crying?" Yuzu asked in shock. "I… I haven't seen here like that in years…"

"Wait if she could why didn't you have the same thing happen Yuzy?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe it's because she's stronger by a bit," Yuzu answered, "or that she tries to hold in her emotions a lot."

"I see…" Ichigo answered.

(With Zacory and Rukia)

"Dang this guy is fast," Zacory stated. "How is so fast for someone so big?"

"Damn... We can't even catch up with him! These Gigais we have are worthless, we can't even fly!" Rukia cursed. "Next time, we make temporary bodies, we'll have those R&D imbeciles give us one stronger than these each!" She declared. "The legs of our Gigais can barely run, and these hearts and lungs are slowing us down... This is bad..." She panted. As the two kept running, they hear a growl.

"You two smell good..." The voice told. Rukia and Zacory stop and look for the source of the voice. The source of the voice, a Hollow, appeared behind the two. "You smell... wonderful, delicious... Time to eat... YOUR SOULS!" The Hollow roared as it attacks. Rukia and Zacory dodged out of the way in time, Rukia doing a hand flip while Zacory did a ground roll. "So you two are still alive. You're tougher than I thought, and you both can see me quite clearly. That makes me curious. Just who are you two?" Just then, Rukia and Zacory hit the Hollow, Rukia hitting him with her knee and Zacory elbowing him, right upside the jaw, stunning it.

They then both jump on the Hollow's back and started to use Kido Attack Spells. "Ruler, mask of blood and flesh, all things of the universe that fly, that which is all!" Rukia and Zacory chanted. They both then jumped into the air, they're chanting differing from there.

"In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams!" Rukia shouted. "Bakudo 33 Kale Fire Crash!"

"Gathering of heat and war, beyond seas in reverse, take steps to the south!" Zacory shouted. "Hadō #31. Shakkahō!" (A/N 2)

Zacory sent out a red beam at the Hollow, while Rukia sent out a blast of invisible force. Both attacks hit.

"Alright," Zacory said, smiling. "We got him and looks like we got some power back as well."

"We did it," Rukia agreed. "And we did get our powers back."

To their surprise, however, the Hollow was not affected by the two attacks. The Hollow turned to looked at them.

"Oh bolics…" Zacory just stated.

"Oh, no," Rukia just said. "Our spells, they didn't even hurt him!"

"I can see that," Zacory stated.

"Hehe... I see. So that's what you two are. I know those spells, those are Soul Reaper spells. But yours were so weak, they had no bite to it. Too bad..." The Hollow taunted as Rukia and Zacory jump away from the Hollow.

'It's just as we thought... Our Kido hasn't recovered their force, our spells have no effect!' Rukia dreaded.

"My my, two tender little Soul Reapers who lost their powers. And you two smell so delicious..." The Hollow growled in anticipation of eating both Rukia and Zacory's souls. "This is bringing back such wonderful memories... You see, I've already had the pleasure of devouring two OTHER Soul Reapers who tried to help this boy pass on to the Soul Society. And I assure you, they were MIGHTY good eating~"

"The boy. You mean the human soul that's in that bird?" Rukia asked.

"That's right." The Hollow answered.

"What's your problem, why is it that you pursue this poor kid so relentlessly? Tell us why!" Was another question of Rukia's.

"I might be more inclined to give you an answer... if you two were to let me have a little... nibble~" The Hollow offered as he chuckles.

"You damn Hollow Scum," Zacory growled out. "I have a feeling, you'll be going to hell, when this is all over and you beaten…" The Hollow just laughed, manically, at the two.

(With Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin)

Karin was whimpering in pain, and crying.

"Don't worry Karin," Ichigo insured his sister.

"We'll help," Yuzu added, trying to comfort her twin sister.

She then looked at her siblings. "You've got to tell that boy," Karin started to explain again, pleading to them, "if he passes on he'll be able to see him mother! You two just have to let that poor boy know. Don't let that boy alone anymore. Please don't let that happen. He deserves to be at peace." Yuzu and Ichigo then saw tears coming from her again, shocking them, from what they heard and what they need to need.

To be continued

 **Finally! After a year and a half, I've finally got the forth chapter done! Thank you Kaizoku!**

 **Yuzu: "It's nice that you finished, but who's Kaizoku?"**

 **Kaizoku: Uh, that'd be me. Hi.**

 **Yuzu: "Eek! Where did you come from?"**

 **I brought him here, I need help. Thanks again man.**

 **Kaizoku: Of course. Anytime. Oh, and to answer your question, Yuzu... the front door.**

 **Anyways, the next chapter is the fight agents the Hollow. Hope to see you all next time.**

 **Yuzu: (Waves) "Bye~!"**

 **Please R &R**

A/N 1: She's a real character in the anime and manga

A/N 2: I wanted to have them have two different attacks and not use the same attack twice.

Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's page: www . deviantart kaizokuoniiorewanaru


	5. Chapter 5: Beat the Invisible Enemy!

**And welcome to the fifth chapter of Soul Reaper Family, with my friend Kaizoku.**

 **Kaizoku: Hello.**

 **Uh… I'm having trouble choosing who to do the Disclaimer.**

 **Kaizoku: Let's see... We had Yuzu before... Who else?**

 **Ichigo and Karin, in that order. I was thinking Chad or Yuichi.**

 **Kaizoku: What about Rukia or Zacory?**

 **Gah, I'm just rolling a four-sided die, Yuichi will be one, Chad will be two, Rukia will be three, and Zacory will be four. Sound okay?**

 **Kaizoku: Sure.**

 **(Rolls and lands on one) It looks like it's Yuichi.**

 **Kaizoku: Alright. (Shoots a chain towards Yuichi and it wraps around him and gets Yuichi over here) GET OVER HERE!**

 **Hey! Don't scare the poor kid!**

 **Kaizoku: Sorry.**

 **We should get to what you're here for.**

 **Kaizoku: Right, right.**

 **(Looks at Yuichi) Sorry about dragging you here kid, but we need you to do the Disclaimer.**

 **Yuichi: "Alright, Light/Xarazechi and Kaizoku don't own Bleach or the plot, just OCs, some side plots on the side and changes to the original story that they make."**

 **Thank you, Yuichi. Now onto the story.**

Chapter 5: Beat the Invisible Enemy!

Rukia and Zacory were facing the Hollow. "You two smell good..." he said.

Just then, Rukia and Zacory hit the Hollow, Rukia hitting him with her knee and Zacory elbowing him, right upside the jaw, stunning it. They then both jump on the Hollow's back and started to use Kido Attack Spells. "Ruler, mask of blood and flesh, all things of the universe that fly, that which is all!" Rukia and Zacory chanted. They both then jumped into the air, they're chanting differing from there.

"In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams!" Rukia shouted. "Bakudo 33 Kale Fire Crash!"

"Gathering of heat and war, beyond seas in reverse, take steps to the south!" Zacory shouted. "Hadō #31. Shakkahō!"

Zacory sent out a red beam at the Hollow, while Rukia sent out a blast of invisible force. Both attacks hit.

"Alright," Zacory said, smiling. "We got him and looks like we got some power back as well."

"We did it," Rukia agreed. "And we did get our powers back."

To their surprise, however, the Hollow was not affected by the two attacks. The Hollow turned to looked at them.

"Oh bolics…" Zacory just stated.

"Oh, no," Rukia just said. "Our spells, they didn't even hurt him!"

"I can see that," Zacory stated.

"Hehe... I see. So that's what you two are. I know those spells, those are Soul Reaper spells. But yours were so weak, they had no bite to it. Too bad..." The Hollow taunted as Rukia and Zacory jump away from the Hollow.

'It's just as we thought... Our Kido hasn't recovered their force, our spells have no effect!' Rukia dreaded.

(With Ichigo and Yuzu)

Both siblings were running to help Rukia and Zacory after they had put Karin back in her room to rest.

"How many years has it been since we last saw Karin cry?" Ichigo asked.

"I know…" Yuzu stated, her eye covered by her hair. "Until mom passed away… she cried as much as I do a lot."

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "After mom died, you, who are the clever and responsible one, you've been trying to fill in for our mom… and you took over all of the housekeeping."

"Yeah... Karin, who wasn't much good at anything, stopped crying altogether so as to not worry the rest of us... Even when she got in trouble, even when she broke her leg... She never cried... So if she's crying... She must truly be in pain..." Yuzu replied, tears in her eyes.

"I saw the memories of the spirit possessing that bird..." The worlds of Karin told them replaying in their heads. "It happened right in front of him... You've got to tell that boy, You two have to help that poor boy! Please do it!"

'Just leave this to us, Karin," both siblings thought, determined to help.

(With Rukia and Zacory)

The Hollow grabbed both Rukia and Zacory, each in on hand, and held them up against the wall. Both trying to free themselves from its grip.

"You're weak," the Hollow stated. "Your sells have no bite. If your really Soul Reapers, why don't you lose themeat suit and fight me for real?" Both of them were grunting and glaring at the Hollow. "Either way, you two die." Just then, the was blindsided by a punch to the face by none other then Chad, making hit the ground, hard.

"Hey, I hit something," he stated. "All right."

Zacory wiped his eyes, wondering if he saw right. "D-Did I just see that?" he asked Rukia. "Or am I going crazy?"

"He actually landed a punch on a Hollow...! But how...? Could he see spirits?" Rukia asked. For her answer, Chad was a fair distance away and was punching nothing but air. "...Hmm. I'm guessing no."

"Yeah… I can see that…" Zacory said, sweatdropping with Rukia.

"Heh heh heh," the Hollow chuckled, feeling safer and wiping where he was hit. "It was just a lucky punch. He scared m for a second. I thought he could see me." When he went to look up, he was met by Chad's fist again and was sent to the ground again. Rukia and Zacory were surprised.

"All right," Chad just said. "I got him again."

"These friends of Ichigo's are getting more bizarre by the minute…" Zacory stated.

"I can't believe what we're seeing... He's knocked that Hollow down twice now... But we both know there's no way he can see it or even hear it... By sheer force of will, this human is calmly facing down an enemy whose power he cannot even imagine... It's as if he has no sense of fear at all..." Rukia said.

"That's actually scary," Zacory admitted.

"Damn you!" the Hollow shouted. It then jumped into the air and started to fly by spreading wings that was on his arms. "Let's see you try and punch me now, you clueless human toad! You'll never ever see me coming."

"Oh that's just great…" Zacory muttered dryly. "He can fly as well…"

"Hey, don't just stand there! Keep moving! He's in the air, right above you!" Rukia told Chad who turned to her.

"Hey there, new girl. Are you telling me you can see ghosts?" Chad asked.

"There's no time to explain that now. Just get away before he strikes!" Rukia shot down.

"Where exactly?" Chad asked again.

"Huh? Why?" Rukia asked back.

"When he charges, you just tell me where he is." Chad answered.

"Even if one of us DID tell you, what would you do about it?" Rukia asked one more time.

"When you've got flies, you use a fly swatter..." Chad declared while trying to do something to one of the posts that connects the electric wires.

"Wait… he's going to…?" Zacocy asked no one in particular.

"Heh heh," the Hollow chucked. "So many ways I can attack him. Shall I swoop in low like a falcon, or divebomb straight down his head and tear his-" he cut himself off when he noticed what Cha was doing. "Huh?" Chad was shouting and he tears the post out, like it was nothing. "What the hell?" the Hollow asked in shock. (A/N 1)

"Just help me get a bead on him," Chad just said.

"He's dead ahead," Rukia told him.

"On your twelve," Zacory stated.

"Do it," they both ordered. "Bring it down on him now!"

The Hollow roars in fear and shock when Chad brings the post down, straight on him, maqking him crash-land on the ground, hard, very hard, breaking the top of the post.

Zacory whistled in impressiveness. "That's one way to take out an airborne Hollow."

Rukia and him then went over to the Hollow, Chad putting the post on the ground, to follow them. "You're through now, Hollow," Rukia stated.

"Two other Soul Reapers are on their way over as we speak," Zacory stated.

"They'll be hear to finish you off foe good," Rukia told the beast. The Hollow then started to laugh at them. "What's so funny?"

"You have nothing to laugh at," Zacory stated, but keeping his guard up.

"Lazy Soul Reapers... It's no wonder you're always getting beaten and humiliated every time you battle us." The Hollow growled as mysterious objects fly and hit Rukia, Zacory and Chad, knocking them to the ground. "Hah. Looks like the shoe's on the other foot, now. You Soul Reapers take us too lightly. That's the reason you keep ending up like this. Face down and helpless." The Hollow laughed. He then asked, "But which of you meat socks to eat first? I think I'll leave the tasty Soul Reapers for last." Just then, Chad was struggling, causing the Hollow to look at him. With a might shout, Chad stood up and sent the creatures that were on him flying off, shocking the Hollow, Rukia and Zacory.

"What the bloody hell is this guy!?" Zacxory asked, not knowing what to class this guy under.

"What's going on? You're the craziest human I've ever seen!" The Hollow was so in shock; his tongue was sticking. "You can't even see me, and yet you think can defeat me with sheer muscle power? I'm going to enjoy eating you." Just then, Chad almost hit him again, making the Hollow dodge in shock. Now Chad was just hitting air again. "Damn… He almost connected again. This one has pretty good instincts."

"Over here, Chad!" Rukia called to him, making him look over to them. "Kick the air right above us!"

"Yeah kick the-" Zacory agreed, until he remembered what the big guy could do. "WAIT, WHAT! Now hold on a min-" Before he could finish, Chad did so, kicking the creatures on them off, actually scaring Rukia a bit.

"Another lucky hit!" The Hollow exclaimed as he flew away. The creatures then jumped away.

Zacory and Rukia looked at Chad. "You can stop punching," Zacory told him.

"He's not there," Rukia explained. "He's up in the air again."

"Oh," Chad just said.

"And anyway, I think I have a plan," Rukia told them.

"… Why do I have a feeling that it's going to be something I'm not going to approve of," Zacory said, looking at her.

A few minuts later, Chad and Zacory were having Rukia in a hand launch position. "Hey, new girl," Chad started. "If you ask me, there are a few problems with this plan."

"Yeah," Zacory agreed, left eyebrow twitching in frustration. "THE WHOLE PLAN ITSELF!"

"Don't worry," Rukia insured. "Combing your brut strength, Zacory's great aiming, with my intelligence is our best chance here.

"You must be smart," Chad told her. "'Cause this seems really stupid to me."

"Very, very stupid…" Zacory agreed, grinding his teeth. "There are to may things to take into account on what can happen."

"Let me do the thinking for the three of us. Zacory, tell Chad where he is and Chad, aim us." Rukia ordered. Zacory sees the Hollow.

"There! At four o'clock!" Zacory declared. Chad moves his aim.

"You mean like this?" Chad asked, not quite there.

"More left! Just a little farther!" Zacory told, Chad overshooting the looking left part. "No! Too far! Back to the right! Down a little!" Zacory corrected as Chad adjusts his aim perfectly. "There!" He exclaiemd.

"Okay, Chad. Get ready to launch us. On my mark. Steady..." Rukia told.

"You can't reach ME all the way up here with a telephone pole, so whatever you're planning, you've-"

"FIRE!" Rukia ordered as Chad threw Zacory and Rukia towards the Hollow, shocking the Hollow once again. "You're through now!" Rukia declared.

"You're right, Soul Reaper! I was a fool to think I could defeat you both! I surrender!" The Hollow gave up... or so Rukia and Zacory thought. "KIDDING~" He said, a creature appearing on its fur coat which then shot out a green liquid with small purple creatures at the two who were sent falling.

Chad saw this and said, "I got you two." He then ran and caught the two of them. "Whoa. Close one."

"Yeah, no kidding," Zacory agreed.

"Yeah," Rukia agreed too. "He's a tricky one. Thanks for catching us."

"Yeah but what the hell did he cover us in?" Zacory asked.

"Yeah, what are these things sticking to us?" Rukia asked.

"Leeches?" they both asked.

The Hollow laughs as he lands. "Exactly! Try all you like, they won't come off. And you'll find they have a nasty little habit... of exploding!" He declared as he uses a certain frequency with his tongue, making the leeches explode.

"Oh no, you two!" Chad gasped, worried. The Hollow chuckles.

"I'm just getting started~" The Hollow said.

"How the hell did he do that?" Chad asked. Rukia was looking scared and stunned while Zacory was looking pissed.

"Heh heh, you haven't figured that out yet?" the Hollow asked. "They're remote leech bombs. Diabolical, aren't they? They latch on, and when I produce a certain frequency with my tongue, they respond by detonating themselves." He then laughs at the three. Chad stands defiantly and stands in front of the Hollow. This made the two Soul Reapers look at him. "Oh, so you want some more, eh, hot shot? Well first, I have someone here you might want to see." Chad then sees Yuichi, shocking him.

"Huh, the cockatiel," Rukkia said in confusion.

"W-What's her doing here?" Zacory asked.

So that's where the Hollow was before," Rukia stated in realization, "grabbing the cockatielas a hostage."

"I'm so sorry, mister," Yuichi said in a sad tone. I was trying to call for you."

"It's okay," Chad insured.

The Hollow laughed, his creatures he summons holding the bird hostage. "And with three leech bombs on the bird cage, you'll both do what I say. Because if they explode, there won't be enough of your little friend left to spread o a cracker. Now let's play a new game. Musclehead stays put with kid looking Soul Reaper, while I play tag with the female Soul Reaper."

Rukia and Zacory stood up.

"We have no chose damn it…" Zacory said in frustration.

"Do as he says. Don't think for a second he won't blow up the bird." Rukia ordered. "At least the chase will take him away from here. So you two will be safe."

"But what about you, new girl?" Chad asked.

"Don't be concerned," Rukia told him. "I can take care of myself. I made a promise." She then remembered Ichigo and Yuzu. "I'll be fine."

Zacory just sighed. "Just make sure you don't do something to hasteful," he told her.

"Good luck," Chad said.

"Thanks," she said. She then started to run, and the creatures started to chase her. Zacory just greeted his teeth.

The Hollow chuckles as he goes after her as well. "I'm going to enjoy every second of this!" He declared as he vanishes from Zacory's sight. During the chase, Rukia dodges two streams of leech bombs, but couldn't dodge the third. "This might sting a little!" The Hollow warned as he uses the frequency to detonate the leeches, causing more damage to Rukia and making himself laugh more. Rukia holds the arm that was injured while lying on a wall. "My my. Don't you look pretty. All covered in your own blood. I think red becomes you, Soul Reaper, LET'S SEE SOME MORE OF IT!" He roared as he threw a creature at Rukia who dodges and runs again. "Faster, faster, faster!" he ordered, laughing in diabolical joy. Rukia was dodging the creatures that were being thrown at her. "Run, little reaper, run. How long before you get tired and get blown up? Of course, you could turn around and actually fight me." They made it to a fork in the road and Rukia stopped to look at him, confusing him. "Huh? Done already? How boaring. I didn't think you would give up so easily. Come on, run some more. It's not every day I get to chase Soul Reapers. I was having fun."

"I haven't given up." Rukia denied, confusing the Hollow. "There's just no need for me to run from you anymore."

"What are you blabbering about?" The Hollow asked.

"You challenged me to fight you, didn't you? Or was that just an idiotic bluff? Either way, you're about to meet your doom." Rukia answered, turning to the Hollow and mocking him. "You challenged me to attack you. So then attack you I will." She declared.

"Hold on," came the voice of none other than Ichigo Kurosaki with his sister Yuzu. Ichigo then stepped on the Hollow's head, forcing him to the ground, Yuzu going over to Rukia, ready to get out of her human body.

"Perfect timing, Ichigo, Yuzu," Rukia stated.

Ichigo looked up at her. "You you act like you planned this way," he stated. "I thought you and Zacory promised me and Yuzu you weren't going to screw this thing all up."

"Ichigo, don't be so mean to her," Yuzu stated. "I'm sure she can tell us why."

"Well now. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two actually care about what happens to me." Rukia said with a smirk.

"Heh. I guess I do." Ichigo replied.

"How touching. Do you plan on standing on my head all day!?" The Hollow asked as Ichigo jumps to Yuzu's side. "Who are you two, anyway!?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15, substitute Soul Reaper," Ichigo introduced.

"Yuzu Kurosaki, age 11, and substitute Soul Reaper too," Yuzu stated doing the same.

"And if you really want to play some serious tag," Ichigo said, him and his sister looking at the Hollow, "I think it's me you ought to chase."

"What about me big brother?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he stated.

Yuzu huffed. "I can take care of myself you know…" she pouted.

"Substitute Soul Reapers, eh?" the Hollow asked. Ichigo and Yuzu were ready to fight, Rukia pulling out he soul ejection gloves. "Crap, I screwed up. When the four of you split up back there, I should have after you two." Just then, more of those creatures appeared, and shoot out leech bombs and screeched with his tongue.

"Ichigo! Yuzu!" Rukia called as she thrusts her palms into Ichigo and Yuzu's chest, getting them into Soul Reaper bodies out of his human bodies. The leeches exploded causing a dust cloud to appear.

"Where'd you go?" the Hollow asked, loosing track of Ichigo and Yuzu. Ichigo was striking from the air while Yuzu struck from the back, trying to pinch attack him. They did graze him, Yuzu cutting his shoulder being fast then her brother, but he dodged out of the way in time. The Hollow laughed at them. "You're to slow boy, your sister is a bit faster, but still to slow. But I can tell your souls are going to be tasty." He turned to look at the two, his creatures appearing by his side. "Say hello to my little friends."

"Now we get it," Ichigo stated. "You used these leech bombs to tie up Chad and Zacory, then attacked a defenseless girl. What a coward. Time to pay."

"And we'll be the one's giving you the bill," Yuzu stated, trying to be cleaver in Karin's absence.

"That was cleaver Yuzu," Ichigo complemented. "Trying to get something to make it feel like Karin's with us fighting?"

"Just thought it would be kind, because she could be here to help," Yuzu answered.

"The only thing I'm going to be pay is indigestion," the Hollow stated, "after I finished eating four more Soul Reapers."

Just then Chad and Zacory made it to where Rukia was. "Finally made it," Zacory stated.

Chad, still holding the cockatiel by its cage, by the way, then notices that Ichigo and Yuzu are face down on the ground. "Ichigo? Ichigo... What's wrong?" Chad called out.

"There you are. Don't worry about them. Just get out of here with that cockatiel. Take it somewhere safe." Rukia ordered.

"What's going on? What's with Ichigo and the little girl next to him?" Chad asked.

"Don't worry about them. Ichigo and Yuzu are fine. They're fighting to protect us all." Rukia assured.

(With Ichigo and Yuzu)

Yuzu and Ichigo were dodging explosive that were going off. More of the creatures came, but the two siblings attacked them, cutting them in half.

"These things just keep coming," Yuzu stated.

"You're telling me," Ichigo agreed.

The Hollow chuckled at them. "Pretty good moves for substitutes. But aren't you two forgetting something? The leeches spilling from their guts are still live ammunition." The hollow then brought it's tongue out and sent out the screech, making them go off. The Hollow starts to laugh again. "Take that, you rookie reapers." Just then, Ichigo and Yuzu came flying out of the smoke, completely fine, shocking him. The two attacked but stopped before he was cut.

"Tell us," Ichigo ordered. "Before we slice and dice you. You killed the mother of that boy inside the cockatiel, didn't you? You might as well admit it, because either way, you're going down."

"Consider this a last testament," Yuzu stated. "Be glade we're giving this to you."

(With Rukia, Chad, Zacory, and Yuichi)

"Is that true...?" Rukia asked.

"I'm afraid it's all my fault... I... I just wanted to bring my mother back to life..." Yuichi answered.

"Yuichi..." Chad and Zacory called.

"I didn't mean for those people to get hurt... If I had known about that, I never would have done it... All I wanted... was just to see... my mother again... I'm sorry..." Yuichi apologized.

"Damn that blasted Hollow…" Zacory growled.

"Wait. So you really accepted such a lie... That if you did what he said, then he could bring your mother back to life? H-How could you believe that?" Rukia asked.

(With Ichigo and Yuzu)

"Because he WANTED to believe it." The Hollow told, as if answering Rukia's question.

"Bastard!" Ichigo cursed.

"Yes, I killed the brat's mother back when I was still alive. You might have heard about me. I was all over the TV, the radio, everywhere. I was a famous serial killer. They never would have caught me either, I was too smart, I'd still be out there hunting today, but as it turned out, the kid's mother was my last score." The Hollow said. "She was a sweet one. I stabbed her eight times and she ran and ran, bleeding, and when she couldn't run anymore, she still tried to protect the kid. I really got off on it. But that's when everything went sour. I chased her onto the balcony and finished her off. Then that stupid kid grabbed my shoelaces, I lost my balance and went over the railing, 20 stories down! Who'd have thought I'd get knocked off by a snot nosed kid!?" The Hollow exclaimed in anger.

"It's what you deserved after what you did." Yuzu growled.

"Ignoring that... Suddenly, I was dead, I was pissed, and I wanted payback. The punk kid was still alive, so I sucked out his soul and stuck it in the stupid cockatiel. Then I made him a deal." The Hollow rhymed as he stuck three of his fingers up. "I told him if he could run from me in that bird body for three months, I'd bring his precious mommy back to life." He finished.

"How could you do THAT?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think-" Yuzu stated, but the Hollow interrupted her.

"I COULDN'T do that, you moron! Bring a dead person back to life, nothing, nobody could have brought her back after what I did to her! I just said it to get the brat to play along. And it worked like a charm, too. He runs from me and I get the thrill of the chase. Not only that, there's the added pleasure of slaughtering everyone who tries to help him!" The Hollow exclaimed. "And every time he squeals and begs me 'Don't hurt them', and he wants to quit our little game, that's when I use my clincher: 'Mommy's waiting for you to save her'~ What a laugh! But it always works! And he's off running again! 'Mama, mama!' He laughed. Before Ichigo and Yuzu could finish him off, the Hollow grabs their swords and pushes them aside. "But enough about me. Now it's time to kill YOU!" He declared as he threw more leech bomb filled creatures at Ichigo and Yuzu. Ichigo grabs one of them while Yuzu dodges. "Your defense is weak, Soul Reapers!" The Hollow taunted before Ichigo slams the leech into the Hollow's mouth and grabs its tongue.

"Here, take your bomb back!" Ichigo ordered. The Hollow tried to do something with its mouth, but all he made was grunting noises.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to detonate it now? Go ahead, just do that thing with your tongue." Yuzu provoked. The Hollow had no response.

"Well, if you aren't gonna use it... then I might as well... TAKE IT FROM YOU!" Ichigo roared as he rips off the Hollow's tongue.

"Oh, my tongue!" the Hollow shouted in pain. "You son of a-" He didn't get to finish when both siblings cut the Hollow's face, Ichigo with a single vertical slash, and Yuzu making two horizontal slashes. The Hollow was yelling in agonizing pain. Just then, light started to come out of him shooting to the shy. From it came a giant gate with two gain skeletons on each side. The two siblings were in shock.

"W-What is that thing?" Yuzu asked in fear.

"You have nothing to fear," Zacory stated, him and Rukia finally catching up to the two.

"He's right. Those are the Gates of the Underworld, but they're opening only for him." Rukia told. "The Zanpakuto can only wash away sins a soul has commited as a Hollow. Those who commit terrible crimes while alive go to the Underworld." She declared as the Gates to the Underworld open for the Hollow. When the gates fully opened, a gain tar mans sword appeared and ran through the Hollow. It then dragged the Hollow into the gates and closed on him. After they closed, the gates started to crack all over, and shattered out of existence.

"So that's… the Underworld," Ichigo stated.

"The place where evil beings from the living go after they die…" Yuzu added.

(Later)

Ichigo, Yuzu, Rukai and Zacory returned to where Chad and Yuichi.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked.

"Is there something the matter?" Yuzu asked.

"We have bad new," Zacory stated. "We can't help him return."

"Why not!?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. His Chain of Fate has been severed. There's no sign of it. Without it, there's no way we can't return him to his body." Rukia answered.

"Oh no..." Yuichi said in dreaded.

"Yuichi..." Chad sighed in sadness.

"Now cheer up little guy," Zacory said, trying to cheer the little boy out.

"Don't be sad," Rukia agreed. "The Soul Society is a wonderful place that's very peaceful. You'll be happy there."

"She speaks the truth," Zacory encouraged.

"You'll never be hungry, and you'll never grow old," Rukia added. "In fact, it's a much better place to live than this world.

"Now you're overselling it Rukia…" Zacory deadpanned, sweatdropping.

"Well she is trying to help…" Yuzu said, sweatdropping a bit.

"You're encouraging the fact that she's trying to be an expert on life in this world?" Ichigo asked Yuzu, confusing Rukia. "Anyway, you're all missing the point here." He told all three of them then talks to Yuichi. "When you pass over, you'll finally be reunited with your mother." He proclaimed, getting Yuichi's attention. "Maybe we can't bring her back to life, but she is on the other side, waiting for you. And this time, it's really true." He declared.

Yuzu smile and nodded. "That's true," Yuzu agreed. "You'll be able to see her again~"

"Ichigo… Yuzu…" Rukia said, aw in her voice.

Zacory just smirked. "He has a way with worlds, I'll give him that," he stated.

Yuichi looked at Chad and said, "Mister Sado. Thank you for everything you did for me. You carried me everywhere in your arms and kept me safe. And you were even brave enough to face a terrible monster, and protect me from it."

"Hey, don't even mention it," Chad just stated.

Yuichi then turned to look at the others. "I guess it's time for me to go now," he said, ready to pass on. "I don't know what else to say except thank you. All of you." Just then, Yuichi's spirit was shown outside, like a shadow to the bird.

"Yuichi. Someday, when I die and pass over too, Would it be okay with you if sometimes I carried you around again?" Chad asked to which Yuichi's spirit nodded. A bit of silence fills the air.

"Well then. If you're ready, let's begin the Konso." Ichigo said as he does so.

(With Karin)

Karin was seen sleeping soundly as Ichigo performed the Konso. "Oh, Ichigo... Yuzu... Thank you..." She moaned in her sleep.

To be continued

 **And that's the chapter. Wow… I'm doing a lot better with this story with your help man.**

 **Kaizoku: You think so?**

 **Last chapter took me a year and a half a year until I got your help… Think you can help with another story to?**

 **Kaizoku: Why, of course. But for now, we'll need to end this here.**

 **We'd have Yuichi here, but he's already at the Soul Society. So, we'll see you guys next chapter.**

 **Please R &R**

A/N 1: That part was funny.

Kaizokuoniiorewanaru's page: deviantart kaizokuoniiorewanaru


End file.
